The sky's the limit
by CaptainPlum
Summary: Cybertron is dead and the Omega Lock is destroyed, with the addition of a predacon to their ranks the decepticons seem more powerful than ever. Shockwave has just unlocked a new way to create even more like him in less time for his master except it requires a test subject. What more could they take from the autobots? Perhaps a young femme? requested fic, PredakingXoc COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**The Sky's the limit**

 **Prologue**

 **A/N: So this is a requested fic that I was meant to get out earlier but I've been a little pre-occupied. This is just kind of setting the scene a little and I promise to have the proper first chappie up very soon. This fic was requested by SuperSentai199 and all OCs belong to them along with the idea. Hope I don't disappoint. Please follow if you want to see more and review. Thanks.**

" _I don't remember much about my creators, it's mostly a blur. Sometimes I can make out the images and piece them together. Like one time I remember playing with Orion Pax as he spoke about his beliefs in a peaceful and majestic Cybertron. I remember my carrier tickling me after I started crying and Orion soothing me into recharge with his words. But the thing that will always haunt my processor is when I was suddenly awoke by my sire and hidden and the last memories I had of both of my creators where their screams and pleas. They saved my life that day and so did Optimus. He found me and took me in, raised me as his own. He became my sire as the autobots in his team became family. Everyone has supported me through the times I have wanted to make Megatron pay for what he did not just to me but our home, our beloved planet. My names Shade, daughter of Optimus Prime and I will see this war through"_

 **Before Cybertron died**

"I don't get it Arcee, it's been cycles and Optimus still hasn't given the order to infiltrate Helix. He knows that's where Megatron is based and that captive autobots are being taken there, including Elita-One" Shade spoke through her comm link

Arcee had been assigned by the Prime to a separate mission while others went out with Optimus on the scouting mission upon Helix. Since Optimus Prime had found the young femmebot alone in her home he had taken it upon himself to look after her. He became her sire, caring for her and teaching her all that she needed to know and particularly protecting her against the war that begun. Since having watched the death of her creators she has had the fighting ability to battle against the decepticons hoping that one day she may make the warlord pay for killing her creators.

Shade had significant memories of that day. It was the day that her family was torn apart and when she gained a new, much bigger one. She grew up knowing of Orion Pax and was awestruck when she learned he had become a Prime. The purple and pink femme although was enraged by the horrific memories of her creators deaths was actually honoured to have been taken in and taught by Optimus and since then they had grown very close as a father and daughter would. "We all feel the same way Shade. Optimus is doing what is best for us, for all we know the place it a ticking time bomb and we could walk right in to it. It's better that we get all the information we can before storming Helix" Shade sighed as she knew that Arcee was right, as usual. The blue femme had gone on a scouting mission leaving Shade and her two friends behind in the base with Ratchet. A small clicking on her comm unit alerted the three femmes to the end of the conversation Shade and Arcee were having.

"Elita-One was taken from Optimus and brought to Helix, you really think that he doesn't feel the same way Shade? He's just taking precautions – for everyone sake" Nightblade spoke up. She was stood by Shades monitor with Skylight as they watched their best friend pacing back and forth in thought.

As Shade paced the two femmes set their optics on a small trinket that was the young bot never took off from around her neck. It shined in the light the colours of blue and purple which signified Arcee and Shades close friendship, their sisterhood. "Why would he leave us here?"

"To protect you. All Optimus ever does is for you Shade" Skylight was sure she knew where this was going anyway.

"And all I ever do is for him and my family" Shade looked to the both of them, determination in her optics "I'm going in"

Skylight and Nightblade exchanged looks before nodding to one another, coming to a silent agreement between the two. "Then we are with you" they spoke in unison. Immediately they crept out of the room being as silent as they could, knowing that Ratchet –being the stubborn uncle he was to Shade- would stop them from leaving if he knew what they were up to. Shade made small hands signals to the femmes behind her which they understood quickly as Nightblade took a small ring from under her torso and threw it at the far corner of the room. The silence that filled the large hanger seized as a loud ringing came and distracted the medic from his duties at the main monitor. It was then that they took the opportunity to sneak around the back and out of the base transforming quickly to put some distance between the grumpy bot and them.

Since Shade had made a habit of sneaking out without permission before when she was younger which meant that Optimus had taken extra precautions when setting up autobots to watch over the perimeter of the base just in case decepticons decided to attack. Informing them that should they see Shade leaving the base without him then they should escort her back inside immediately however, extra bots on patrol wouldn't stop Shade and her friends from getting past. They were quick and quiet, able to move swiftly between the small blind spots of the over watching mechs. Coming up to a small corner Shade signalled to for them to stop until it was clear. Her helm carefully peered round the corner and kept her optics on the mech that was stood atop a pillar, looking left from right as if he was going to cross a road. It was a slow moment before he was no longer looking in their direction and Shade quickly moved with Nightblade and Skylight behind her until they were stood silently right under him. The three then had to wait for the next mech opposite to look away before moving again.

It took a few kliks before they could finally get past the extra security and they were clear, although it meant that they had to keep aware of any decepticons that might ambush them as they sped through the war ravished cities.

"Shade, I'm picking up an approaching energy signature on our six" the mirrors on their two wheeled vehicular modes shifted so that they had a clear view of behind them. Unfortunately the bogey was far from their sight so they couldn't tell if it was friend or foe. Thinking quickly Shade knew that it would be dangerous to carry on as they were without identifying the approaching signal, it could be a bad mistake and having learned from Optimus about battle strategies and tactics she made a quick decision. "Nightblade, Skylight separate in Praxus and rendezvous on the far side before we enter Helix. Keep in constant communication" she commanded as Optimus did to everyone else.

"Right" they shouted in unison before splitting left and right from Shade as they entered the city known as Praxus. Now that she was alone Shade began to swivel in and out of ruined structures to confuse whoever had been following them. She made sure to use different streets to get through the small city and not return back to her original pathway. With her sleek form and fast speed however she was quickly able to shift around obstacles and get to the other side of the city. Skidding to a stop she waited patiently for her two friends to join her.

"Well, well well look what the Prime left behind" the voice that came from nowhere was all too familiar to Shade. Its tone was one that showed that he was trying to seduce her but he would have to try harder in order to succeed and perhaps not get himself killed. "Little thing like you shouldn't be alone" Knock Out came out of the shadows that he was hidden in. He must have been the one following them seeing as he could have been the only one that caught up with them so quickly. Prancing over to her Shade was getting frustrated that he wouldn't stop flirting with her.

She watched his proximity to her and when he was close enough she transformed extremely quickly, her blades shining in the light on her arms, swiping at him. She was left in a crouching position where she smirked at the long mark she had left along his body. His face was that of annoyance and horror, his finish had just been ruined. "I just buffed that!"

"Aw well it looks like you missed a bit" she pointed to her mark. At that point Knock Out transformed his servos into his saws and was about to go for her but was kicked on to his aft by Skylight and then shot at by Nightblade as she kept to the high ground. "Well, well well look what Megatron let out of the med bay" Shade made fun of the con on the ground. She brought out her blade and put it up to Knock Outs helm slowly moving it along his face. He screamed as he felt the scratch mark appear on his cheek plate.

Once she was done with her little fun they were quickly on their way again, there was some satisfaction from hearing the yells of the decepticon medic that was left behind in all his agony of having his paint job ruined.

As they drew closer to the city their sparks pulsed harder at the nervousness of going into decepticon territory. Shade in particularly was nervous, this was the first time she was going to literally put herself in harms way along with her friends. To go into a hostile environment with no Optimus to back them up should they be outnumbered and overpowered. The thought made Shade rethink what she was going to do – to put her best friends in the line of fire, Arcee was right they had no idea if the whole Helix rumour was true, if captive autobots were taken there for whatever purpose.

Just as they were about to enter into the city and find the main complex of the decepticons operation shade pulled over stopping her friends behind her. "Shade!? What's wrong?" Nightblade was worried as her friend stopped quickly. Transforming the purple and pink femme looked over to the silent and creepy city. "I'm sorry guys but I can't let you go in there, the others are right Helix could be a huge decepticon plot to kill us all and I don't want you getting hurt or killed because of me"

"I hope you don't think of just Arcee as your sister because we're with you no matter what" the words made the young femme smile, it warmed her spark to know that they would stand by her even in this war and when they had agreed together to go in to the lion's den. Nodding to them they began to make their way inside. They activated their weapons; Shade sticking with her deadly blades along with Nightblade while skylight allowed her blasters to power up ready for any attack that may come their way.

The air was still and eerie. The silence was distrustful something which put each of them on edge. They took up their positions to cover each other should something happen while they moved to the centre of the city. Just as they were coming closing in Shade stopped all of her senses alerting her to a presence nearby, something she could not identify as either autobot or decepticon. Her first thought was to find cover to get out of the line of sight that way they could surprise attack their enemy. Searching her surroundings she spotted a small ruined building that they could hide in. "In there!" she pointed out to the others. Immediately they dashed in, remaining quiet as they waited for their assailants to approach.

Shade was skilled as she felt the ground vibrate at the approaching footsteps. Skylight and Nightblade kept an eye out but awaited for Shades signal. The femmes servo was raised in a fist so that they knew to stay still and quiet but as they waited a bit longer she withdrew her servo and three of them leapt out in front of the unidentified Cybertonians ready to fight.

"Shade?" The young femmes thought they could surprise their enemy but it seemed as though it was them that was surprised to see Optimus and the rest of the team. "Shade, what are you doing here?" the Prime demanded answers to why his daughter had left the base without permission. His spark pulsed with worry at the danger she was putting herself in considering that Megatron had kidnapped her once before to lure Optimus out.

"I'm sorry but you took the entire team and left us just for a recon mission and we know that Helix is the headquarters for decepticon operations, I couldn't just stand by anymore and wait for some other bot to get snatched"

Optimus listened to her words. Of course he completely understood her reasoning, in raising her himself he had given her his need to help those in need, to fight the good fight. "I understand Shade. You're right we do know what is happening here but this is not recon" now the three femmes were confused.

"The mission was to infiltrate and shut Helix down" Bulkhead stepped forward informing them of the true intentions. "We learned that autobots have been taken here for torture and to try and take control of the planet using a structural weakness under the ground"

"…But why keep this from me" Shade looked to her sire

He sighed knowing it was something he probably should have told her beforehand and knew she wouldn't like it. "We have information that your carrier is being kept here, she is alive"

Shade stepped back from the new information that was overloading her processor "no. She died, I watched it myself" Optimus shook his head.

"She was hurt badly and taken to Helix while your sire was offlined. You never saw their bodies, I kept you from that pain when I found you"

The young femme was silent as she went over each piece of information bit by bit in her processor. She couldn't help but feel distrusted for not being told this sooner especially by her sire. The others kept quiet to give her some space considering they all knew except for Nightblade and Skylight. "I didn't want to say anything because I knew that you could emotionally compromise the mission and that could destroy any chance of taking down Helix and saving everyone inside" Optimus was confident that he had done the right thing although it didn't stop him from feeling guilty about keeping it all a secret from his daughter.

"I understand why you didn't tell me about the mission but you should have told me my carrier was alive, even if you never told me where she was" she pointed directly at Optimus knowing he was the responsible one for all of this.

"I'm sorry Shade, perhaps I should have told you but I did it to protect you" he opened his arms up to her to show he did it for her best intentions.

"I'm still going in there" she pointed to a large building which was the main complex to the system. She was certain, there was no way now that she was going to be restricted to staying outside because it was too dangerous. She had been on dangerous missions before such as infiltrating decepticon bases and taking out targets but this she was going to make sure she wouldn't be denied this.

Optimus nodded knowing there was no stopping her now and he owed her that much now. Just as she was about turn around and head for the complex the ground around them all began to shake and ruins all over the place crumbled to pieces. Shade was about to fall over but Optimus quickly made his way over to her and caught her, holding her close to his chest for protection. "Optimus!" his grasp tightened around her as they dodged falling metal. It was becoming more dangerous now and the others had begun to shoot metal rubble to stop it falling on them. As they did the ground beneath them all shook even more violently and torn down the middle of them. The force of it made them lose their grip on one another and fall to the floor. It was as if the planet was tearing itself apart as the floor shifted. Optimus quickly regained his strength and tried to make it to the femme but it was too far for him jump.

"Shade!" in her own effort reached out her servo to his trying to make it look as if they could reach each other. "Shade, the planet is dying you must go!" the purple bot shook her helm, refusing to leave him.

She had lost one sire, she was not going to lose another. "Go Shade! NOW!" her optics filled with lubricant at the thought of just leaving – being properly separated from him. "I will find you, no matter what it takes!"

Taking in her words she turned and ran looking for protection anywhere but there was little room with all the crashed ships and ruins around that were tumbling in front of her. She was alone now which meant that she had to get to safety quickly although it didn't make it any easier manoeuvring through the wreckage. Her processor was racing, not knowing where to go or what to do. The best idea she could come up with was finding a fully functional escape pod in one of the ships but even that was unlikely.

In all of Shades life she never thought that she would ever witness the death of her planet, her home and be succumbed to it taking her with it.


	2. Chapter 1

**The sky's the limit**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Sorry this isn't longer but it's exactly how I wanted it end so that the next one could pick up. Thanks for all your reviews, it lets me know that I am doing something right. I do not own Transformers nor any OCs in this fic. OCs and credit for this fic go to SuperSentai199.**

Planet Earth was a place like no other. There was beauty in its naturally occurring landscapes with its flora and fauna roaming freely. The humans didn't see the wonders and where so quick to destroy it all but the world didn't seem to let the organic destroy all that it was. There was hidden secrets still within it all and all would be revealed to only those worthy of them.

The planet was beautiful in Shades opinion, there was so much to see and the organics that lived on the planet were very peculiar. They had so many customs and rushed around every day instead of taking in each day they had. The organics had no idea how lucky they were to still have their planet, hers was gone and wasn't coming back. She couldn't remember much of the last remaining moments before Cybertron went dark, mostly just the traumatising parts. Her memory core couldn't help but replay over everything that happened. She remembered fighting off decepticons as she tried to gain access to an active ship to get to an escape pod so that she could get off planet. She didn't even know if it was still there or whether the decepticons had poisoned it so much that it crumbled to pieces and was no longer existent.

Speeding through the country land Shade made sure to keep a watch on her rear while she could do nothing else but think as far as she knew she was all alone on the carbon based planet. It had been a couple of hours since she had crashed on Earth, her pod heavily damaged and beyond repair so there was no way she could use it to transmit any kind of distress signal. When she had crashed she scanned the closest vehicle she could find that she felt fit her before driving off just in case her arrival caught any attention, the kind she didn't want, of course she was well aware that decepticons were here too. She remember this sector being stocked on energon just in case the worst shoulf happen which meant that if her home really was gone then the sector was riddled with decepticons. She had driven carefully through a small town, using her holoscreen to not attract attention to a bike with no rider. That all now lead her to this point cruising along as an Aprilla RSV4 in hopes of somehow finding her sire. Wherever he maybe.

Optimus Prime might not be her biological sire but after everything he had done for her in the days of the war he practically was her sire, he had promised to find her so she wasn't going to give up hope that he was searching for her. Both of them would move planets to get to each other.

Shade had no way of contacting Optimus or any other autobots and considering that they she had not been greeted by them she guessed that they didn't have any clue to her current location, which was only going to make things harder for her. It wasn't just her sire and the rest of her family that she had lost contact of with, there was also her two best friends as the planet crumbled and died. She wasn't one to leave friends behind but after what had happened she knew they would be fine with the others on the other side of the ravine that had opened up right where they were stood.

She was quite glad having not landed in a populated area, the last thing she wanted to do was attract attention from the organics. She had to admit that she was enjoying her quiet ride along the country road though she wouldn't mind some company. Perhaps that of her closest friend that she was practically her sister; Arcee.

Shade could imagine the both of them cruising along the long road together as the sun reflected in their armour plating. The competitiveness of both femmes meant that it would be expected that if they were together at that precise moment then they would definitely be racing each other. Trying to show off their moves and prove who was faster or better.

However, she just made her biggest mistake as she lowered her guard and her thoughts deepened. The autobots were her family how could she not think of them? How could she not miss them and envy their company? Her speed lowered which provided the perfect opportunity for those watching her.

Before she knew what was happening Shade was being fired upon from the air. Electrical blasts sounded from behind her and the only thing she could do was swerve to avoid being hit. As she evaded the incoming attacks she couldn't help but shift her mirrors to get a good view of who was attacking her. Immediately she identified him and shuddered at the next thought that entered her processor. "Laserbeak. Where's your master?" she spoke to herself and regretted the desire to have company for this was not what she had in mind. Pulling out wide Shade began thinking of a plan.

It would take a while to shake the minicon off of her trail - both him and Soundwave were ruthless and always got what they wanted, neither did they give up easily. Something told Shade that she was in deep trouble and there was no backup for her this time. She quickly turned left onto the grassy terrain which caught Laserbeak by surprise. This bought her time as she transformed, her body shifting into its rightful place as she skidded to halt. Grass being kicked up and ruined in her wake. Her blue optics hardened at the sight of the metal bird flying over her. Upon instinct her servos withdrew as she brought out her own pair of powerful blasters and began to counter-attack. Her peds pacing to keep up with Laserbeak as he glided away only to start encircling above her. Shade kept up her attack dodging the occasional fire that rained down on her.

Her body flipped forward to evade Laserbeaks' fire which gave her a better shot. Her blast hitting the minicon directly, the power shattering his left wing. Smoke arose from her weapon as she watched Soundwaves pet fall to the ground with a thud that she could feel through her peds. He was now immobile and vulnerable. Something she never thought she would be able to do but she was trained by Optimus and a skilled warrior which meant that she was deadly in battle when she wanted to be.

Shade was cautious as she stepped carefully towards him. Being a decepticon meant that he could not be trusted even if he was defenceless and hurt, he was still a danger. Her right blaster transformed back into her servo that she used to steady her aim of her other one, her form towered over the small bird as he tried to get up and away from her. Laserbeak must be trying to call out for help which meant that Shade couldn't stick around for too long. Her master would come for him. She brought her charged weapon down so that it was only centimetres from the minicons helm. She was firm, knowing that allowing the decepticon to live will only cause more trouble later – it could turn the tides of the war and Soundwave would be able to tack her position. However, just as she was about to fire a yell of pain escaped her lip plates as an electrical surge travelled throughout her body, stunning her. Even as it had finished her wiring throbbed from the unpleasant experience. Looking over her shoulder her optics locked on to his dark, blank form. His tentacles were extended near her with electrical sparks flying off; obviously he wasn't too happy that Shade was about to terminate his minicon. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid when she crashed.

"Soundwave" she whispered as she verbally identified him. It was hard to tell what he was looking at seeing as his visor was always blank and you could never tell what he was looking at. She figured it was either her or the downed minicon. They both remained still waiting of the other to make the first move but Soundwave being the silent mech he was, could probably stay there for a while. Though Shade was a patient femme she definitely wasn't as patient as he was and the longer they stayed in one place the more she put herself in danger of others coming to assist the communications officer. Taking the first move she charge at him, aiming and firing at him as she did. Soundwave was quick and agile which meant that he could evade the attacks swiftly. Though his concentration more on avoiding being hit by the blasts then the running femme.

She took the opportunity of the distraction to transform her servo back and activate her long blades that were attached to her arms. Once she was close enough she jumped up and lunged at him. The sharpness of her blades scratching the right side of his body work and making him stumble. Though Shade didn't give him time to recover as she roundhouse kicked him in the helm. She went to kick him again but to her surprise he caught her ped, his digits holding her with a firm grip. She gasped as he pulled her ped making her lose her balance and fall back to the ground. She tried to get back up but one of his tentacles pushed her back and then attached to her chest. She was going to try and cut it off with her blades but he sent as much power as he could through it.

She groaned out as the pain was becoming unbearable and her systems were put under a lot of stress. Her servos felt stiff and she could feel her processor begin to shut down. Her optics flashed as everything was telling her to go into stasis but she knew better. She had to fight it, for her sire and everyone else. Having been kidnapped by Megatron once before to get to Optimus she was determined not to get captured again. But the surge was becoming too much. Its power weakening her body, Shades armour plating felt as though it was burning and melting away. She was sure that her wiring would soon burst and all of her energon would spill on the ground in front of her. Fighting it was becoming more difficult and she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. Within a couple of minutes her body fell limp and she was out cold and at the mercy of Soundwave.

Soundwave was actually impressed that she had lasted that long under the pain he was putting on to her especially considering he was using full power through his tentacles. He was sure that if she had fought for longer then he would have been the one on the ground from the loss of energy from burning through his energon so quickly.

Before he did anything more he swiftly moved over to Laserbeak and picked him up, bringing him up to his torso so that he would latch on. He would need to refer the minicon to Knock Out as soon as his mission was complete. Not a moment before. His mission was top priority at the current moment.

He then proceeded back to the purple femme and grabbed Shade by her peds hauling her behind him as a ground bridge opened for him back to the warship: Nemesis.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been out but it was the last thing on her processor right now. She didn't know what was worse the pain that was throbbing throughout her body or the fact that she had been kidnapped by the silent communications chief and taken to who knows where. Shades bright blue optics flickered on only for her to flinch at the bright light that shone down at her. The rest of the room she was in was dark and gloomy which seemed pretty typical for the decepticons. She scanned the area but could see nothing else in the room other than the berth that she was restrained on. Peering down she noticed a small pool of energon on her berth by her feet.

"It would be illogical to struggle" the voice sounded from the shadows to which the autobot femme recognised all too well.

His single red optic becoming visible in the dark to the side of her lying form. Of course she hated the decepticon scientist with all her spark and wasn't going to listen to a word he said to her. Again she struggled against her restraints although her body fought against it, it wanted to rest and heal although she knew better. The cons would never let her heal nor hold her hostage in a fit state.

It they were keeping her to force Optimus Primes hand then that meant that her sire was alive and close by. If anything this fuelled her to fight more and escape so that she might contact him.

It was then that the doors to the gloomy room slid open and the figure of the gladiator walked through, his servos behind his back and his optics gleaming as red as ever. It didn't seem possible that such an evil mech could exist without feeling a bit of guilt about killing his home planet or millions of innocent lives. "I see our guest has awoken" his voice was just as ever irritating, the ringing of the tone echoed in her audio receptors like it was possessing her. "I trust you are…comfortable" he drew nearer to her until he stood right over her. His armour protruding out of his body in a threatening tone that made her cringe.

"I have been tied to a berth and am leaking energon, my body aches and you have appointed this scum scientist as my company" she pointed to Shockwave who seemed to prepping something in the corner, she glared at the gladiator with narrowed optics not liking the way he was smirking at her "Oh I'm just fine" she spoke with sarcasm in her voice which made Megatron show his sharp denta.

"Well, let's get you more fitting company" he gestured to the door he had come from that opened once again. The floor clanged as the sound of something sharp rubbed against it. The loud noise got her attention as she shifted her helm to look in its direction and was quite surprised at what she saw. It roared out to show its strength and hostility towards its enemies.

As she studied it more closely while it entered the room fully and couldn't help but instinctively struggle to get away from it. "A predacon!" It seemed to notice her reaction to its presence and backed off slightly as if he knew he was causing her distress although he followed Megatron by remaining behind the warlord. "Where the hell did you get one of those!"

"Shockwave is a genius and came up with a solution to our autobot pest problem we have" so Megatron confirmed that there were autobots on Earth and if she was lucky the particular ones she had grown to love and call family "However the Predacons we have been able to clone take too long to grow" Shade didn't like where he was going with this, her helm shook from looking at the pacing Megatron to keeping an optic on the still Predacon that groaned to himself in the corner.

"What, you want me to sing them a song to make them grow faster?" Megatron growled at her sarcasm but smirked all the same.

"Actually Shockwave believes to have unlocked a new way of creating Predacons, one in which the process takes only a matter of solar cycles and…" Megatron moved over to her with his devilish grin and stopped before her, his servos still behind his back showing authority "a test subject"

At that remark she frowned at him, her optics narrowing as much as they could. It was then that Shockwave emerged from his dark corner with a table of scientific and surgical equipment. He set it aside next to where she lay on the berth.

Fear surged through her body as the scientist picked up a syringe full of a liquefied substance that she could not identify and brought it near her body. Panic filled all of her senses and she could see where this was going. There was no holding her hostage to force Primes hand only torturing her and doing odd experiments so that the decepticons could create the ultimate soldier/weapon to use to destroy the autobots. Her struggle against her restraints increased drastically as she tried to break free and get away from the scientist.

Shade spat at him as he came closer and aimed to point the large syringe at her vulnerable neck cables. "I suggest you seize squirming or the transition will be more painful than it already is" Shockwave warned her but she did not listen not that it mattered to him at all.

"Stay away from me you piece of scrap!"

This only angered Shockwave more so he moved swiftly with the procedure; puncturing her sensitive wiring and letting the fluid flow into her system.

It caused Shade immense pain as it intoxicated her systems. Her energon felt as if it were boiling inside her and her wiring burned her from the inside out. She screamed out at the pain, it was worse than last time as she felt her plating loosen like it was about to fall off.

Both Megatron and the Predacon looked on from the side lines and she was experimented on. Her pain and suffering was something that pleased and calmed the warlord but for the predacon it was something he only half understood. His curiousness of her reaction not only towards him but to the change was about endure had peaked though he did not fully grasp the concept as of yet but he was learning slowly.

He looked on as Shade trembled and shook on the berth her fists clenched tight as he screams rang in his audio receptors.


	3. Chapter 2

**The sky's the limit**

 **Chapter 2**

Shades silent form twitched on the berth as it changed and manifested into something else. Megatron had constantly demanded an update on the experiments progress every solar cycle from the scientist as he had put many different chemicals into her body. Each one changing her in different ways and every now and then he would connect her to the ships computer to download data.

Not long ago he was given strict instructions to gather everything he needed to complete the procedure on Shade before transferring her to their main predacon base for the final stages. That way Shockwave could evenly split his time between his new predacon project and the one that Megatron had him begin many solar cycles ago so that his army would be ready quickly though there have been set backs when trying to locate and retrieve predacon bones for the procedure. Now he was focussing on ordering more code for the growing predacons so that they would be ready upon completion for the warlord's uses. He had received a communication link from his master that he would be checking up on progress personally which pleased him as Project Predacon was moving on swiftly and his new project was nearly complete, the scientist only wished that he could make the young femme be quiet as she kept groaning out in pain.

Though Shade was not conscious she could still fill her body changing and her internal works shifting. If anything she felt as though she was suffering through death time and time again.

The Cyclops was about to inject a new solution into Shades lying form when his attention was alerted to his masters arrival although it was him that he heard rather than the pathetic cries of Starscream as he was knelt on the ground before Megatron in a last plea before he was terminated but as usual the seeker was not intelligent enough to look at his surroundings to get the full picture.

"The predacons have almost fully evolved and will be combat ready within 3 solar cycles" Shockwave moved to greet his master, reporting his progress.

"Well done Shockwave. Knockout I'm waiting" he had ordered the medic to hand over the synthetic energon to the scientist and wanted him to do it swiftly. "What progress is our new comer making?"

"She will be ready very soon, my liege. One large dose of cyber nuclei acid and energon that I harvested from the predacon and she was be at your command" Shockwave bowed his head in respect before leading the way to Shade that was lying on a berth at the far end of the cavern. As they gathered around her form and watched Shockwave administer the solution.

Starscream was annoyed that he had not been informed of Shockwaves off site laboratory as well as that Shade had been taken without his knowing and was now being experimented on. Although he had always felt attracted to the femme the decepticon in him found pleasure in hearing her in agony. His red optics widened when, after a little while from the solution being added to her system, her body physically changed. Her armour plating moved on her like liquid metal taking on a new form. She seemed to grow bigger than before, wings sprouting on her back that got bigger and bigger ever nano-cycle. The berth she lay on then began to creak as she got heavier. Her shade of purple became more vibrant in her plating with small pieces of pink spread across her form. Pink tipped spikes protruded from her chest area to protect her spark held within.

At her sudden and rapid change Megatron couldn't help but give a devilish smirk as his plans were succeeding and at this rate he was going to break many sparks; including that of Optimus Prime.

"Shockwave, her compliance with my authority with be coveted. If she does not comply with my orders then she is useless to our cause" the gladiator knew full well that as soon as she was given the chance she would get as far away from the decepticons as possible and try to find her sire.

"Yes, Lord Megatron"

At that point Knockout arrived with his large stash of synthetic energon that he was to hand over to Shockwave.

"Synthetic energon, troops will be delivering my remaining supply to you" the medic carried a crate full on his own, lugging it into the cavern.

"I will determine its value after Lord Megatrons army is ready for deployment"

It was then that a growl sounded from the entrance to the cavern and a screech echoed throughout it, gaining everyone's attention. The rock shook from the violent steps of the predacon as he found his way in to the cave and roared out at the sight before him. More predacons growing inside large CAN filled canisters that were supporting their life forces. Each of them present had not expected the company of the predacon nor ordered it off the Nemesis.

"Unruly beast!" Starscream quickly grabbed an odd piece of piping and slapped it on his servo in annoyance that he was in charge of the beast and it always disobeyed him. "You dare to roam free without permission" the seeker slapped the piping back and forth on predacons helm as he spoke out of frustration. Immediately the predacon roared at starscream making him cower away and fall back on his aft in fear. He covered his face with his servos waiting for some kind of hostile attack.

Drawing closer the predacon towered over the seeker until his body work shifted and transformed into a more humanoid form. Much taller than the seeker even taller than that of Megatron. On his helm what resembled that of a crown sat atop while he had broad shoulders with curved pieces of metal sticking out making him look more dangerous than he already was.

The ability to transform shocked everyone, wide optics and open mouths showed this but on Megatrons there was something more. Something that no one had seem on him before; fear. The predacon was already much stronger than him and now it seemed that its abilities were evolving and a conscious had grown in its processor. "Strike me again and I will bury that rod in your spark" the predacons voice was deep with honour and authority, much as a warrior. His optics glowered a fierce yellow.

"I…I did not realise that the beast was capable of transformation" Starscream scattered away to safety over to where his master stood.

"Nor did I" Megatron looked over his shoulder at the scientist behind him, rather displeased with the sudden surprise.

The predacon however was particularly unhappy that he was referred to as a beast – a mindless animal. "I am no beast" his footsteps weren't exactly delicate as he disregarded the scared seeker and strolled past the capsules with the growing predacons inside. "The ability to transform is a fundamental part of cybertronian biology, we simply do not possess any evidence that the predicons ever reached this evolutionary stage since they became extinct in the great cataclysm"

Starscream didn't seem to impress with the excuse Shockwave produced "And now we know" Megatron stayed silent as he listened.

"So the rumours are true, I will no longer be alone"

"…And I see you have been keeping secrets" the gladiator approached the predacon a little wary.

He turned to face the warlord "It was not my intention to deceive you Lord Megatron, I only recently became aware of my abilities. All I remember of my beginning is hunting and battle and the wounding of my pride; thus I began to burn with questions. Who am I? Where did I come from? The warships databanks provided historical fact but still I do not possess any memory of my own past so I began to consider my place in the present and wondered could I be like the others. And now I know." His yellow optics flashed with remembrance as he lived through those days that he recalled.

"Yet you are unique. A miracle of science, cloned by Shockwave from cyber nucleic acid, recovered from the remains of your mighty ancestors" he looked confusingly at his brethren as he learned that they were the result of the decepticons technologically advanced science.

Hearing a groan echo into his audio receptors he looked over to Shades form that had changed erratically since he had last seen her. She resembled much of himself but kept her feminine posture. As he saw her lying there he could see her pain even as she was in recharge. The experiments they had performed on her had changed her completely. Not that he understood it all much.

He delicately approached her form, the others watching him closely, and placed a servo on her shoulder. "And what is to become of the femme?"

"She serves as a higher purpose for securing your kinds place in this universe"

His optics shot up to meet Megatrons "To secure our future; I will do what is necessary"

"Excellent" the warlord bared his denta and smirked. "Soundwave, I require a groundbridge" as soon as he finished his sentence the circle of energy opened up before him and he gestured for the predacon to follow him into it back to his warship. Slowly they walked together through the halls of the Nemesis.

"It is with deepest gratitude for my creation that I pledge undying obedience to you, my one true master" he walked with the silver mech with his servos behind his back while the others followed behind curiously. "But with more of my species soon to stride among us, I beg your permission to in turn lead them; as predaking"

"Your vision is boundless" Megatron did not like the idea of having more fully evolved predacons around. As much as they would overpower the autobots and get him victory they also present a danger to the decepticon cause should their obedience turn. With that he allowed predaking roam about the ship as he pleased while Megatron and his followers proceeded elsewhere to where the predacon would not hear them.

The gladiator paced in the small room that they had gathered in. His processor racing over future implications of project predacon. "Our former beast may believe himself to be a loyal servant today but trust me, the moment our royal highness realises that his army possess greater might than what currently remains of the decepticons…"

The second in command moved forward to finish the foreseeable sentence "Evolution will give way to revolution"

Frowning at his suspicions that now seems will be true, Megatron gave out his orders "I am left with no choice but to eradicate the predacon clones before they are provided the opportunity to eradicate us"

"Lord Megatron, you're not saying that you intend to pull the plug on Shockwaves beloved project predacon" Knock Out was quite pleased that something the scientist had been working on was now to be destroyed despite his hard work put into it.

"Your conclusion is most logical, my liege"

"But what happens if that fire breathing brute discovers our treachery?" the medic hated to think what Predaking would do.

Starscream then cleared his airways and everyone's attention turned to the seeker who was leaning against energon cubes. "Why assume that we will be the ones to perform the deed. After all if Predaking were to discover that, say the autobots, were responsible for wiping out his comrades. Our resident beast might in turn destroy our hated enemies for us, or they him"

At the sound of Starscreams proposal Megatrons devilish grin grew wide on his faceplates. He was about to proceed out when his second in command had something more to say. "My liege, if project predacon is nothing but a loss then what becomes of the autobot femme?" he wouldn't admit to his master that he was a little concerned for her only for the fact that in his optics she was particularly attractive.

"She is still of use to us, in more than one way. She will provide a means to get to the autobots and perhaps a predacon army that would be more suitable to our cause" the silver mech looked over to his scientist.

"Any predacons produced from the two can be conditioned in accelerated growth to meet your needs" Shockwave bowed his helm and then moved with his master as he was instructed to quickly move all valuable equipment and projects in his offsite lab back on to the warship including Shade. She would be the most important aspect of their plans now.

Of course she was the first to be transported back on to the Nemesis, Soundwave was commanded to oversee her transfer himself by his master to make sure everything went smoothly. He noticed that since he had last seen her, her wings had grown out further and the predacon symbol glowed bright on her chest. She was almost ready, he would say that the only thing that remained was to purge any information in her processor about her place in the autobots so that she would become loyal to the decepticons without question. Something the latest project predacon lacked since they showed the ability to transform and think more for themselves.

He watched her sleeping form on the berth. Shades transformation was complete now that she was no longer in pain and her form had completely changed. He then noticed something shining on her chest that he had not noticed before. Taking a closer look he saw it was a pendant that was fastened around her neck. Obviously it meant something to her which in turn could compromise the mission. He lifted his servo to take it from her when he heard the yell of the predacon from down the halls. Clearly Starscreams plan had already been put into motion and Predaking was not too pleased that the autobots had discovered the location of project predacon.

The silent mech turned back around to the femme only to be startled by her blue optics staring back at him. There was a moment where the silence consumed him as he was unsure of what to do. She was not supposed to awaken until she was 100% ready. Shade narrowed her optics at the communications chief seeing that he was reaching out to her, although her processor was fuzzy she distinctly remembered him capturing her for experimentation and so fought against her restraints. This made Soudnwave step back but he did not leave seeing at she was restricted to the berth she wasn't really going anywhere.

That was until he heard the snapping of her bounds that rung in his audio receptors and she immediately got up and hit him square in the helm making him fall to the floor unconscious. Shade growled out in anger before realising that she was much taller than she previously was and her strength seemed to have tripled. Looking down at her servos she noticed that the gentle digits had been replaced with sharp talon like digits and the rest of her body was much more bulky and protected. That's when she began to panic and fell back against the wall of the lab, knocking over some equipment that was in her way.

Her processor tried to wrap around what had happened but everything was a blur, the pain of when she was brought in and while she was sleeping had been too much that it had damaged her ability to quickly recall events. She tried to stand back up straight but was a bit more surprised when her back shifted and long wings sprouted out which made her trip over herself but the quick actions of her flapping wings caught her from falling.

Shade was all new to this so it took her a while before she could set herself back down safely on the floor with her peds firmly down. She lifted her right servo and stroked down her left wing feeling the smoothness of the metal and power that she possessed within them. She then tried folding them away and within a second they were gone as if she never had them at all. Seeing the monitor on the far side she steadily reached it as her walking was not the same and she needed to adjust to her new bodily form.

The screen lit to life and data files appeared all over it with information about her and her transformation. She read the files carefully not wanting to miss a single bit of detail that would be vital to the questions she had which she was sure she would not get answered had she asked the nearest bot which would have been Soundwave had she not knocked him out in rage for bringing her aboard the decepticon warship. The word 'predacon' kept appearing as she read which only confused her more. The predacons were extinct. That was when she remembered the predacon that was watching her as she was experimented on.

So she had been changed. Shade had been experimented upon with new ways of creating more predacons and now she was one of the beasts that she was told stories about as a sparkling. The fierce beasts that were much stronger than any cybertronian and possessed the strength to move mountains. She was one of them. Looking down her optics widened at the predacon symbol that had replaced her autobot insignia.

A loud gasp escaped her lip plates before her optics blackened and her body fell limply to the ground.


	4. Chapter 3

**The sky's the limit**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A/N: I don't own Transformers nor any OCs in this fic. All OCs and credit for this go to SuperSentai199.**

"My liege, I cannot make further progress with the femme. Her processor is much more resilient to the mind wipe" the voice that she absolutely despised rung in her audio receptors. Shockwave seemed a little on edge which meant that Megatron was giving him a hard time, though she didn't care. Shade was cautious as she began to wake up, knowing that she had passed out from the over whelming change that she had endured. Her optics flickered as her vision soon returned. Quickly she noticed Shockwave working at the monitor at the other end of the room, he had yet to notice that she was awake. Looking up at the screen she saw the predacon that was in bi-pedal form and he was attacking other bots that she couldn't quite make out.

Though as she focussed more on the screen she just made out the figures of two mechs that she knew very well that were being pummelled into the rocks of the cavern that they were in. Her spark pulsed hard as she saw that they were having a hard time against him. Having been transformed into a predacon herself she now knew the damage she could do along with the evolved predacon, her strength had more than doubled and she felt as though she could take more hits then she previously could. If this was how she felt then she could hardly imagine how strong the predacon was especially as he had some experience using his strength. Her vision was still a little blurred so she couldn't quite make out the autobots but it didn't matter who they were specifically but it didn't matter. The decepticons could experiment and torture her as much as they wanted but she would never stop being an autobot at spark and that meant that she would fight for them whenever she could.

As she continued to watch the monitor that Shockwave must have left on, anger began to boil in her circuitry, the depth of emotion allowing her to fully recover from her sudden discovery. Her optics allowing her focus on the two mech that she immediately recognised as Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. Two members of her family that she cared about dearly. It surprised her more that Wheeljack was willingly working with her Sire's Lieutenant seeing as the two of them were completely the opposite – Wheeljack being more laid back and fun while Ultra Magnus was more serious and willing to share his experiences with her.

Though she had admit that the two where handling the Predacon quite well but they wouldn't be able to hold him off forever and there was an obvious intention to kill emanating from the predacon.

At that thought Shade reacted her strength building the more she was awake to get used to it. She noticed as she struggled that her bonds had gotten stronger, it seems the decepticons weren't going to risk her getting out again, the Cyclopes scientist then noticed that she had awoken. "Precautions have been taken to ensure that you do not injure yourself before you are ready" at his words she spat and the urge to get out and aid Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack grew even more, so much so that she felt her body shift and move. It seems that the transformation sequence has gotten more sensitive to her emotions now. Luckily for her: her tough armour snapped her bonds off allowing her to pick herself up from the berth as she did she noticed that she was on four legs instead of two and she felt taller and powerful in her knew form. Shockwave took a couple of steps back knowing that it would be useless to try and fight and restrain her again.

Taking particular notice of her new form in the reflective metal of the monitor she noticed that she was shaped just like a dragon, large dark pink wings that looked too big to fit in the room where folded on her back so that she could fit into places easily. Taking a look at the monitor again she saw the predacon crush Ultra Magnus's servo leaving him injured and vulnerable, at the sight of this Shade swung her beast form around making her tail smack into the decepticon scientist so that he went flying into the wall, not that she cared. Luckily the wide door to Shockwaves lab was big enough for her to fit through as she ran out of the gloomy room she had been experimented on and down a long corridor that she knew would lead the room with the ground bridge in having been kidnapped and brought about the warship before. Any vehicons that she passed she immediately pounced on using her strong jaws to rip off their helms and leave their lifeless husk of metal behind. Luck was still on her side as the only decepticon that was on duty at the ground bridge controls quickly ran away at the sight of her in fear leaving her to work the controls. The young autobot tried to transform back into her bi-pedal but nothing happened so she hurried by pushing the activation button seeing as the screen still showed the previously used coordinates which she hoped was where the predacon was with her family.

As the green portal opened Shade didn't hesitate to run into it and keep on running when she came out in a dark cavern. She followed the sound of rumbling and metal on metal until the cave opened up to where she recognised the footage on the monitor. It was then that her blue optics focussed on Wheeljack's tired sitting form by the side while Ultra Magnus was laying down on the ground close by him also looking tried from all the fighting. A growl escaped her mouth as she saw the transformed predacon moving over to the weakened autobots with the Forge of Solus Prime in his servo. "And I was just beginning to tolerate you" Wheeljack struggled to talk as it seemed that the two of them where going to accept their fates.

"It's been an honour serving beside you, soldier" Ultra Magnus was always the more formal one not matter the situation.

Shade saw the predacon snap the Forge into pieces making it worthless now as his sharp servos raised ready to end Ultra Magnus's life. "Prepare to perish" at his words Shade heard the sound of some sort of rocket engines getting closer to her but she ignored them as she charged at the predacon, her anger made a loud angry screech come out from her vocal processor which got his attention. Just as he turned his head to see what was coming, Shade rammed into his body making him fly back against the rock wall. Any loose boulders that had been hanging fell onto his body encasing him there.

She roared out waiting for him to get back up, keeping her back to the injured mechs so that she could keep the predacon away from them. Instinctively her wings spread out a large distance in a protective manner blocking any attempt he may have at trying to kill Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack. Peering over her shoulder she noticed both of them looking at her in confusion which she didn't blame them considering that she had changed quite vigorously so they definitely wouldn't recognise her and they were probably more stunned to see another predacon seeing as not long ago they were extinct. As the predacon regained his posture he looked to his assailant to see Shade in her beast form which surprised him. As far as he was concerned she was still under experimentation on the Nemesis.

"You femme, are not used to your strength. It would be wise to stay out of my way when I am destroying autobots before we return to the warship" he walked towards her again in an attempt to get back to what he was doing but he stopped when he noticed another presence in the cave. All eyes turned to the form of Optimus Prime as he stood by Wheeljack with his weapons drawn ready to defend them but he was also a bit shocked to see another predacon this female.

Shade turned right around now as she finally saw her sire in seems to be a long time. He had vowed to find her when they got separated and now he had; the only problem was he didn't recognise her which meant that at that moment he saw her as a threat.

Her spark just wanted her run into his warm and open arms but she couldn't. She couldn't even control her transformation sequence to tell him that it was her and even if she could, something told her that the predacon wouldn't let her. He made his approach to Optimus so that he could fight him and kill him as well, Optimus saw this and prepared his gun for a fight.

As the predacon began to charge Shade span in the spot so that her tail swung around and crashed into predaking. Again he fell to the floor but he soon picked himself up quickly ready to fight though he'd prefer not to fight the femme seeing as she was key to future plans. Shade hated the way he wanted destroy the autobots and so stood tall between him and them. She gave out a loud roar before running towards him as he charged at her. His fist clenched ready to punch her but the strength of her beast form was better as she pushed him back against the wall and held him there while he was punching her and trying to break free. Looking back over her shoulder she tried to tell her sire to run but all that came out was loud, high toned grumbles thought the leader of the autobots seemed to get the idea as he picked up both of his injured soldiers and flew off out of the cave using his flight tech.

Anger grew in Predakings energon as the Prime escaped, his denta clenched he kicked Shade away and ran after him hoping to catch Optimus but he was too fast. Shade went after them but was slower – the last she saw of her sire he flew into his ground bridge leaving her alone with Predaking. He was hovering in the air and screeched out in anger before his optics landed on her. Shade was the reason they escaped and she expected nothing less than some kind of beating for it though that wouldn't stop her from doing it all over again.

She could see the venom he had for had happened but it was less directed at her then she previously thought. Again without even trying her body transformed and she stood in her bi-pedal form, her wings folded behind her back ready for use. Something that differed from the predacon as he didn't have access to his wings when in this form, it was something that most likely came a result of being changed into something she was not. A primitive beast. Something that can't be contained nor controlled.

As Shade was in deep thought Predaking's talons wrapped around her shoulder and dragged her up in to the air where a ground bridge was waiting for them, obviously taking them back to the Nemesis where she didn't particularly want to go but she couldn't fight it now. Thinking carefully; Shade noticed a bright side to this: if she was on the inside of the decepticon ranks then she could assist the autobots a lot more, perhaps trying to leak them information that would be valuable to them. As they arrived back on the warship Predaking transformed and dragged her along with him to the bridge where Megatron was waiting with Starscream and Knock Out standing close by. Both of them had smirks on their face plates like they knew something she didn't which sent shivers through her wiring.

Pradaking let her go as he stood before the warlord, bowing and then standing up straight. His optics were narrowed and his denta was constantly clenched together. His whole form shifting in hatred. "Do not despair, my Predaking" Megatron spoke out calmly as if he didn't care that his plan had failed. Predaking growled in frustration the last thing he wanted to do was listen to the gladiator "For I vow to you that the autobots will pay dearly for the outrage against your kind"

Shade couldn't believe that she was in the presence of the one that ordered her biological creators termination, the one that destroyed Cybertron and held her carrier captive in Helix the whole time. She wanted to lash out just like Predaking did to the autobots but knew even with her strength Megatron was well skilled and protected within the warship to make a move. If anything it would be wise to buy her time, getting used to her new form and learning her strengths and weaknesses so that she could have the advantage and the better opportunity to offline him.

While Shade listened to what was being said she noticed the looks she was getting from the second in command and medic that had moved closer to her. Her vocal processors growled and rumbled at them as a warning. She might now be able to kill Megatron but she wouldn't hesitate with these two seeing as they both have always shared an interest in her. Starscream had once attempted to mate with her though she had been saved by Optimus that day but that didn't stop the SIC from pursuing her and Knock Out had flirted with her many times though she could think of a few ways that would get him going away from her rather than towards her.

"Nice paint job, Shade" she tried to jgnore them

"Perhaps we better go someplace more private" at Starscreams remarks Shade lept towards them, grabbing Starscream by the neck she brought him right next to her face where she saw fear in his optics but she threw him across the bridge and into one of the monitors while her foot kept Knock Out pinned to the wall, growling she showed him her sharp taloned digits and then ran them down his chassis. The horrific sound of ripped metal made everyone look their way. The medic screamed out from the pain not only from where she was penetrating his armour but also from where she was ruining his finish. "I won't think twice about leaving a gigantic scar across your face plates the next time you decide to try and flirt with me" when she finished her sentence Shade retracted her foot and hurled his over to where she had thrown Starscream. At that point the stilletoed mech was picking himself up but he was knocked back down by the red medic and groaned out in pain.

"Enough! Starscream, Knock Out you will not bother Shade with your pathetic attempts at flirting again, do I make myself clear!" Megatrons voice boomed out louder than anyone else's. Shade chose to remain quiet and play along for now, nothing would be gained from fighting everything that was going on particularly going against Megatron's orders whether she was against him or not.

"Yes, my liege" both of them moaned out in unison, still feeling the pain of being tossed to the opposite side of the room.

"Shockwave; report" his comm link was set aloud so that they could all hear what was being said.

The clinking sounded clear that the scientist was about to reply to his master "It is true, my liege. Project predacon has been rendered null and void, at least I have been unable to recover any beast forms. However, there is something you must behold for yourself" everyone was then curious as to what they could have found.

Things had been made clearer for the new predacon now as she understood that Predaking was furious over the loss of more of his kind that were being grown though she couldn't help but notice that Megatron and anyone else didn't seem to bothered over their loss of a potential unstoppable army, she was sure that they would be fuming. An army like that would have won the decepticons the war. Though a wave of relief had touched her spark to hear that no predacons had survived the assault that Ultra Magnus must have been leading.

Megatron motioned for both Knock Out and Starscream to accompany him as he called in for a bridge to the cave. Just as he was about to step into it and leave her and Predaking behind on the bridge of the Nemesis he look in her direction. The glare of his red optics meeting hers and she couldn't help but feel so much hate towards him, a small growl coming from her lips that she was sure he heard. "Predaking, our new specimen is ready. You may begin with our secondary plans immediately, in any way you prefer" it was his last words before he disappeared with the other two mechs behind him through the ground bridge. She knew that the 'speciemen' he referred to was her and she didn't like the sound of him commanding that their secondary plan be put into motion especially seeing as it involved her. She had to face it they didn't experiment and turn her into a predacon for no reason. As the ground bridge dissipated Predaking appeared at her side, his optics filled with forced lust that she could see he was fighting against but he still had to obey orders. His servos then grasped her arms and he began dragging her away back to the ground bridge so that he could carry out his orders.

Shade tried fighting him but he was stronger than she was. There was no fighting this; how she wished that Optimus knew it was her. That he was there to save her from what was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 4

**The sky's the limit**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A/N:** **I do not own Transformers nor any OCs in this fic. OCs and credit for this fic go to SuperSentai199. Please don't forget to review, hope you enjoy.**

Shade recognised where Predaking had taken her the nanosecond that they had emerged from the ground bridge; well really he had dragged her through not giving her a choice in the matter. He had taken her to the same cavern where she had fought him to protect her family. It crossed her processor that he perhaps was going to get revenge for her letting them go but then again Megatron had given him permission to carry out their plans which she seriously doubted was to kill her, not after all their trouble of changing her in the first place.

They had bridged on the far side of the cave so she was trapped by Predaking, his form blocking the way out so she couldn't try and run away from him. He pushed her down on to one of the large rocks that had fallen during the previous battle as he took his time in making his way over. Shade picked herself up her body aching from where she had fallen against the hard surface. As she did her wings spread open flapping to help her upright. Just as she was stood on her own two legs the large mech approached her and pushed her back against the wall, restricting her movements so she couldn't push him away. A gasp escaped her mouth plates as he drew his own face closer to hers which made her feeling really uncomfortable, she could feel the warmth of his body radiating off and on to her. She heard the small jingle from her necklace that still firmly held its place around her neck, its blue and purple colour darkened by Predaking close proximity to her.

"What…What are you doing?" her voice was uncertain as she tried to back off further from him but she was completely restricted by the wall behind her and the predacon in front of her.

He locked optics with her and saw that she was fearful of him which confused him. The femme was fine around him earlier and now she was scared. "Following orders" his reply was blunt and without emotion but as the young autobot looked at him she could see that there was more to it than just following the warlord's commands. It seemed as though he was hiding his emotions, trying to push them back so that he could act without problems in this case create a new army for the decepticon cause that he could lead.

Before she could say anything else Predacon brought his face closer to hers and connected his mouth with hers. Shade immediately directed her face away but he was able to kiss her again deepening it to which she screwed up her face in disgust having gone through something similar with Starscream before on Cybertron but back then Optimus had managed to intervene before things got worse. This time the Prime wouldn't be there for her, he didn't know she was alive let alone on the same planet as him. Seeing where things were going with Predaking sliding his servo down her sided she used her strength to push back away from her. Her blue optics filled with horror as she understood now what Megatron had in mind.

She gasped out and she made sure to stay away from him. "That's your orders! Don't you want to be free from Megatrons command, free to do what you want?"

At her words Predaking didn't advance further, he kept his distance from her. His processor going over everything that he did want. Though he hadn't been online as long as others he had thought about where he wanted to be. To mate with a femme that made his spark pulse at the sound of her voice. To be able to lead other predacons like him peacefully without conflict or need to spill energon. It was everything that Megatron didn't want, if anything Megatron would see him as a threat, but it was the autobots that destroyed his brethren and they had to pay for that.

His distraction seem to make him unaware of Shade as she took this opportunity to shuffle around him but he noticed before she could get far from him. His servo violently reached for her arm where he swung her around and pushed her down on to the rock. She gasped as he threw himself on top of her, his servos feeling down her shape and his digits smoothing down finding her sensitive areas and massaging her wiring. Although it sent a pleasant sensation throughout her body she was not willing to give in. Flailing her arms she tried punching him away but his right servo reached up and took both of her servos and held them above her helm. He kissed her as his interface panel slide open, his cable ready. Predaking moved his free servo to draw circles around her panel as he tried to gain access while his denta bit down on Shades lip plates.

The mech thrust himself against her his digits forcing themselves into the interface panel to open it. As he did his cable slide around it waiting for the port to be vulnerable but before her panel could open her wings opened up and folded in hitting the predacon making him fall forward over the back of the rock. Shade moved quickly taking the chance as she picked herself up and ran to the exit of the cave. As her legs carried her she heard Predaking following behind growling out in annoyance. She knew that she wouldn't get far with him following so just as she was about to leave she used her wings to haul herself into the air and backflip behind him. This caught the predacon off guard and just before he could turn to restrain her she roundhouse kicked him in the helm, her foot making contact with his face that made him fall down to the side giving her an opening to leave. As she ran through the network of tunnels she transformed her arms into blasters and shot at the ceiling behind her. The stable rock falling behind her as it was trying to trap her inside but with her wings Shade swooped out in to the open. The sun of the day shining on to her armour as she hovered in the sky taking in her freedom as her arms returned to normal.

Though her lip plates felt sore where Predaking hadn't let up from kissing her. "Don't move" another voice surprised Shade from the ground as well as the sound of a charged up weapon ready to fire. Peering down Shade let out a relieved sigh as she saw one of the bots that she had wanted to see for so long. The small blue femme that she considered her sister after the time they had spent together.

Arcee stood in a fighting stance both her arms pointed at Shade in their gun state, charged and ready to fire at will. Not one but of Arcee had changed from when Shade last saw her except perhaps the death glare that she was getting. The purple femme lifted her servos to show that she wasn't going to hurt Arcee, slowly her flapping wings lets her descend to the ground before hiding behind her back again. "What are you doing here, decepticon?" it hurt Shade a little that she was called a decepticon, thought by her sister to be one of those treacherous pieces of scrap but then again if Arcee had known it was her then she wouldn't have said it.

"I'm not a decepticon, Arcee" at the sound of her name the blue femme backed up not sure what to make of the new predacon. It had confused her even more when she had heard from Optimus that this predacon femme had protected and defended both Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus and allowed the autobots commander to escape with them, all the while keeping the one predacon that wanted them offline at bay. "I'm very much one of you"

Arcee frowned at the mention of a predacon being an autobot especially one created by the decepticon scientist, Shockwave. "How do you know me?"

"How do I not know you sis" Shades face softened, she wasn't going to fight Arcee even if it were in self-defence. She would let the autobot take her down. Arcee looked at the predacon in front of her fully seeing that she was taller than her but not as big as the predacon mech. And her form was similar to another she knew and missed every day except more dragon like. But her optics locked particularly on something hanging from the femme's neck that glistened in the sunlight. Its shape was small and circular though it was made up of two colours that were quite distinct to Arcee; one being her body colour of blue while the other being the body colour of Shade of purple. At that moment Arcee stared right into the bright blue optics of the predacon and air was silent, not even the wind blew for it was too nerve racking. Shade wanted to say something more but thought better of it seeing as it might push her buttons a bit too much than she wanted.

"Shade?" the sound of her name made her smile for she wondered if one of the autobots would ever recognise her. She nodded in response confirming that it was her. "It's really you"

"Long time no see" before anything more could be said Arcee ran into Shade; their arms wrapped round each other tightly so that they both were reminded that it was real and they were together again.

Both of their helms rested on eithers shoulder as lubricant leaked from their optics and rolled down their cheek plates. "I've missed you so much, sis" Arcee's voice was softer now and full of emotion.

"I've missed you too" Shade nudged her head against Arcee's as she spoke.

They stayed silent for quite a while taking in the moment of having found each other at last. If anything they didn't want to let go just in case it was real, so the moment would never end. "Arcee, what are you doing here?"

"We picked up decepticon activity here so Optimus sent me to scout it out" at the mention of her sire Shade's smile grew bigger.

Nothing lasts forever though; a load roar startled the two femme's making them retract from their embrace. Arcee readying herself to fight. The rocks blocking the entrance to the cave were moving slightly as they heard loud bangs where Predaking was trying to push the fallen boulders out the way and get out. "What's that?" Shade didn't want to think about what Predaking would do if he escaped and found her associating with Arcee. It made her frightened just to think of such things.

"That would be the decepticon activity" Arcee gave her a confused look "the predacon or as he's calling himself 'Predaking" her plan to trap him in the cave was working but it wouldn't keep him for long so Shade acted quickly she embraced Arcee again as her wings lifted them both off of the ground "hold on" they tightly held on to each other. Shade flying them into the cover of trees where the predacon would have to search by foot to find them if they remained low and quiet. Feet firmly on the ground Arcee stepped back to see the full length of Shade's wings, they were large and could probably take quite a bit of weight.

Her expression then saddened as she realised the change that had happened and what Shade must have gone through at the hands of the decepticons. "What have they done to you?" Shade chose not to answer still not quite believing it herself. "What happened to you, Shade? The last we saw of you was you running away as Cybertron died"

With her wings tucked away ready for their next use Shade turned and moved away not wanting Arcee to see her like this.

"I ran, Arcee. I found barely found a functioning escape pod and used it to leave Cybertron. Next thing I knew I crashed here, quickly found a motorcycle of my taste and drove until I was ambushed by Soundwave and Laserbeak" Arcee didn't dare interrupt Shade's story "I woke up in Shockwaves where he kept experimenting on me, the majority of the time I was unconscious so when I woke up I found myself like this and soon as I was free I saw Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus being attacked so I rushed to them and fought off predaking but now apparently I'm ready for their plans which I just escaped from as I figured that Predaking was going to interface with me to create a new army of predacons after the ones you destroyed"

Arcee's optics widened as she learned the latest of the decepticon plans. They were going to breed a new army probably with Shockwaves scientific help as well to speed up the development process. Arcee actually couldn't wait to bring Shade back to the base with her and tell Optimus that his search for his daughter was over. That he had found her already but didn't know it. The blue autobot was about to reply but the sound of an angry roar beat her to it as well as crumbling rocks which meant that Predaking had freed himself and it was only a matter of time before they were found by him. Arcee gasped knowing that he would be looking for Shade and she hated to think of what he might do if he found her.

"Shade you have to come with me back to base" Arcee rushed the whole sentence out of her mouth and was about to call for a ground bridge but was stopped.

"Femme!" the booming voice of Predaking made Shade's armour shiver but she pushed it aside now that she needed to find all the courage she had.

Shade placed both her servos on both of Arcee's shoulders, staring at her right in the optics "I can't go with you, Arcee" she put her hand up to stop the small femme from arguing "if we go now Predaking will follow and he will kill the others, I'm not going to let that happen. He wants me. I don't want to go back but I will for my family, you have to run. Run like you've never done before because I'm just like him now so I know power one little punch has, the strong sense he has. He can't find you so please…run" she kept her voice low and throughout she could see that Arcee understood but that didn't mean she had to like it. Out of everything she would have stuck by her but she needed to get back and tell the others that the young autobot was alive and on Earth. She was about to turn and run but couldn't help but give in to her sparks request as she wrapped her arms around her lost sister one final time.

"We're going to get you out of there, just remember that we'll be monitoring for any activity and ground bridge energy signatures" she tightened her grip as best she could.

"Femme!" the predacon wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"We'll see each other soon" Shade tried to reassure her as she pried Arcee's servos off of her. They exchanged small smiles just as Arcee turned and fled, Shade watching her until she was out of sight but then her smile disappeared in a spark beat. Whatever courage she had built up to stop Arcee from worrying had instantly disappeared along with her sister but she had to go out there and face him. He could beat her but then again they needed her so they wouldn't do anything to jeopardise their plans.

Letting out a huge sigh Shade moved back to a clearing. "Femme!" his voice wasn't as far off as before which meant that he was close by. Concentrating hard Shade transformed having better control over it now and flew up, soaring through until she was above the cavern again which really she didn't want to be. The air had gone silent then as she waited for any sign of him but there was nothing. She had strong senses though and they picked up on the sound of large flapping wings heading her way and they were close to her position. Upon instinct Shade dropped down to the ground where it shook from the impact. Predaking had underestimated her abilities where she had dropped just as he was about to ram her but he ended up flying into a cliff side. Roaring out in frustration he flew down to her and grabbed her using his talons making sure he had a firm grip on her as he dragged her back inside the cave. Her body squirming to be free from his death like grip but she could only watch as the light of day got further away as she was taken into the gloom of the cave.

* * *

"What did you just say" Bulkhead stood with the others as they listened to Arcee telling them of what she saw. They had expected her to scout it out and call for back up but instead she commed for a ground bridge and returned with a story that none of them could believe, least of all their leader who remained silent as he too wanted Arcee to repeat herself.

All the autobots were gathered around the blue femme so that they could properly hear her. "It was Shade…Shade is the new predacon that saved Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack"

Gasps sounded and optics grew bigger than they ever have before as silence settled in to the realisation until Wheeljack spoke up "the kid is on Earth and we didn't know? She saved us" he looked to the second in command that was lying on the berth as he was being treated by Ratchet for having lost a servo in the battle with the predacon.

"It's possible that she crashed here when we were having technical difficulties" Ratchet surmised though that made him feel guilty. If it hadn't been for that then they would have none of her arrival and would have been there to meet her. Resulting in her being with them at the current time and not experimented upon by the decepticons.

"She saved me, giving herself up to the predacon that was looking for her so that he wouldn't find me" they looked to one another as they couldn't believe how brave she was being. Not one of them had seen or heard from her since Cybertron went dark and now each and every one of them wanted her back, to be safely with them, particularly Optimus.

Bumblebee stepped forward communicating the best he could about staging a rescue to get the loved femme back. Ratchet immediately stopped what he was doing so his entire attention was on the conversation at hand. "How do you suppose we do that? We don't know where the warship is and even if we did we would still be outnumbered and gunned"

Optimus took a few steps away to think on his own, having not said any word so far. "Since the cons got tall, dark and scary they've had more success. The predacon puts us at a great disadvantage"

"We can't just do nothing, besides with Shade we have a balance of power" Wheeljack was definitely in for it if they were going to get her back. He hit his fist against his other servo to show he was ready.

"It sounded like Shade has only just been turned given that their plans for breeding a new army have only just begun" Arcee's statement made the wrecker quite confused "She's new to her abilities, Wheeljack. Predaking had more experience so there's no balance"

All of them stopped and turned to their leader, noticing his silence. He was in deep thought taking into account everything he had heard. He had vowed the day he lost her to find her and he had but did not recognise her as a predacon, which meant he had failed. Optimus clenched both of his fists to stop him lashing out in anger. He promised to protect his daughter but he failed at that too. "Optimus?" They waited for him to say something understanding that out of everyone he would be feeling the most distressed and angry about what the decepticons, what Megatron has done.

"We lack the means of locating the warship and infiltration would be unwise" he looked to the unmanned monitor recalling that was how they saw decepticon activity and Arcee was sent to scout it out "monitoring duty with be set for if Shade finds the means to escape again, Bulkhead you will go first. Should anything come up the entire team is to alerted immediately"

Bulkhead nodded in response and took his position at the monitor. "I vow on this day that we will get Shade back" Optimus's servos were practically shaking as he was struggling to control his anger, his optics were narrow as he was determined to do whatever it took to get his daughter back.


	6. Chapter 5

**The sky's the limit**

 **Chapter 5**

It was clear that Shade wasn't going back home to her family anytime soon but the fact that she had saved her sister and given herself in to protect them made her feel proud and it got her one more step closer to being with the autobots again. Arcee would have surely made back to the base by now and informed her Sire of who she really is; knowing Optimus all too well she easily guessed that he would be furious at Megatrons recent actions and himself for almost attacking her when he rescued his soldiers in the cave but also leaving her behind. Since she was reunited with Arcee which was shortly lived she had been forced back into the cavern where Predaking was forcing himself on her again. His beast form over-powering her bi-pedal mode as he lay on top of her. Though that didn't mean she was going to give in to him.

When Megatron had ordered him to follow along with their plans she had been confused but now she understood everything. They had changed her and made her compatible to mate with the predacon and breed a new generation of the beasts that would serve the decepticon cause. She knew of femmes being taken back on Cybertron to be used for breeding but this had been taken to a whole new level. To carry an army by herself could kill her and she didn't want sparklings; at least not in the middle of this war. Shade even noticed that Predaking was holding himself back a little like he was fighting himself inside – conflicted between obeying his orders and the goodness in his spark that was telling him that this was wrong. There was no honour in it.

Her spark did reach out to him however, feeling his pain of being lonely. She could see that he needed help and perhaps a friend by his side but he would never ask. As he again tried to forced open her interface panel Shade pushed him off of her and stood herself up quickly taking a bold stance to look firm. He growled out at her actions and moved towards her again but instead of backing into the wall she stood still and stretched out her wings letting out a hiss from her vocal processor. The defensive actions seemed to make him stop and stand there staring at her which made Shade feel a little nervous. Her good willed spark now forced her to reach out to him. "Don't do this; you are better than this, better than Megatron" his bright yellow optics locked with her blue optics as he rumbled "You understand honour better than any decepticon does and you can see that there is no honour in what Megatron is ordering you to do…You know the funny thing about orders is that you don't always have to follow them. I learnt from my Sire that obeying them is one thing but listening to your spark and acting upon it was the complete opposite" the air was silent which only put Shade on edge even more her outer armour shifting a little. "Do you really want a sparkling to be born into this war, your sparkling, to be used like some trained animal that Megatron wouldn't care if it died out in the battlefield?"

Those words seemed to hit him the spark as he took a few step back and transformed into his bi-pedal form. It was much taller than Shade, her height only coming up to his chest. He averted his face plates away before speaking to her in a voice that she didn't expect to be so calm and majestic "I may not be as old as some of you but I do have desires just as much as any other bot does. A dream to be able to lead my own kind without the need to fight"

"Then why do you fight for Megatron? His leadership will only lead to the destruction of all life until everything is consumed by fire; there won't be anything left to rule over"

Predaking thought over her words for a moment before he lifted his face so that he could look at her now instead of looking away "I fight for him because he is the one that will bring more of my brethren into this world because I would not be here otherwise"

Shade shook her head seeing that his intentions seems to be misplaced "He was the one that could give you more predacons but by the looks of things I seem to be the only one that can help you there" again he remained silent. The conflict in him arising as he was now in the place where he would have to face it. "I'm sorry for your loss, I really am but can't you see that they would have been used as Megatrons puppets like the rest of you are being used. You say that you want to avoid fighting then believe me to avoid the death of another planet we had to do it…too much as already been lost"

She tried to continue spilling her spark out with all the emotions that she had bottled up about the war that had gone on long enough, she could see that in the short time that Predaking had been online it had taken its toll on him already. His optics widened when he picked up on her words. Throughout their entire conversation she had always referred to the decepticons as though she wasn't one of them. "What do you mean 'we'?"

Shade instantly regretted what she had said to him now even though she was trying to reach out to him. His piercing yellow optics got darker as the femme chose to remain silent. Having seen out his rage almost killed Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack if it wasn't for her interference she would hate to be on the receiving end of it now. Particularly when there was no one else around. "You were on the Nemesis in Shockwaves lab" his voice got deep as he stalked towards her but he didn't seem to be as intimidated by her wings this time. Again she didn't say anything but it didn't help her case as Predaking gasped – his processors having worked it out. He had watched as she had been bound down to the berth and was determined to escape, Megatron had ordered her processor wiped but she was strong enough to resist it which is why she was never allowed to be alone. "Autobot!" he spat the name out in disgust a snarl following it.

Before Shade could speak his servo reached out to her and grasped her shoulder firmly, too firm that she could feel her armour plating shifting from the pressure. Predaking then threw her behind him, her body sliding to a stop on the ground. Predaking clenched his denta as he stomped over to her form again and punched her firmly in the abdomen, any air in her vents having been forced out quickly as she tried to curl into a ball on the ground to protect herself but it did not favours as Predakings ped kicked into her side making her roll a little from him. His anger for the death of his kind was now being blamed on her for being an autobot never mind that she hadn't been on the planet that long and had nothing to do with what her family had done to protect the planet and its indigenous life. "Autoscum! You will pay for what you did to my brethren!" quickly he transformed into his beast mode a loud roar making the cavern shake as he was getting ready to fire upon her. Shade gasped as she saw on his outer plating that his fire breath was charging as he leant his head back ready the purple femme painfully jumped up and ran away from him though there was nowhere for her to go if she could try and get out from the enclosed area again so she made a split second decision; she would face him. He may have frightened her before when she wasn't a beast but now that fear was nothing more than a memory, and the emotion was replaced by something that she could not quite identify yet though she would worry about it later when she wasn't trying not to die.

The predacon lunched his helm forward as he shot out his fire breath at Shade. Her reflexes were good as she peered quickly over her shoulder and at the glow of the dangerous element she jumped up and used her wing to carry her higher while gliding around the cave as Predaking was struggling to hit her with his attack. The rock around her radiated the heat of the fire off which made her flinch a little but she didn't let it distract her as she activated her blades that appeared on her forearms. Just as Predaking stopped his attack and swung his tail around in the air to hit her Shade evaded and flew right at him her blue optics darkened and narrowed now that she had entered battle mode and her attention was solely on winning this fight. Her sudden attack caught him off guard, he let out a screech of pain as her blades made contact with his face plates. The velocity of her flying made it easy for her to swoop past him attacking and then evading his counter attacks by flying up again. She ended her attack by hovering in the air; her wings flapping to push the air down and keep her body up high.

Retracting her blades Shade transformed her left servo into a blaster and encircled him as she fired at him. Predaking keeping on his peds to avoid her shots swung his tail at her again but she wasn't quick enough to move out of the way as it hit her down. The young femme growled out as she looked up to see Predaking charging at her, immediately she transformed into her own beast mode and charged at him. Both of their bodies meeting in the middle with a loud clash. He was going to use his fire breath on her again but Shade knocked that idea out of him literally as her claw scrapped his neck and her wings extended flapping about hard hitting him in the helm and back forcing him to the ground. Though he didn't stay there as she was going to claw his face to pieces with her talons but he moved away and hit her away in to the wall with his own wing. Small pieces of rock fell from the unstable ceiling as she collided with the wall which she noticed fully and took full advantage of as the predacon was running towards her.

Shade remained perfectly still as though she was giving in but her processor was at work as she waiting for the opportune moment which was right at the last second to fly up and over Predaking so that he face planted in to the rock wall. The forced of it made large boulders from the ceiling fall on to him making him weaker. Shade landed back on solid ground and carefully walked over to him which was a mistake as he smashed through the rocks and crashed into her, the both of them toppling over each other in the hopes of pinning the other down. As Predaking stood over Shade she hit him with her wings making him step back a little which allowed her to push off the ground and into him. She placed one of her peds on the side of his face and the other on his shoulder as she bit into his plating with her sharp denta ripping it off which made him squirm in pain as it reveal sensitive wiring beneath. She didn't hesitate to sink her teeth into it making him fall to the ground as her weight pinned him down beneath her. Puncturing his energon line Predaking transformed back to his bi-pedal form and groaned out lifting a servo to the injured area to put pressure on it his other held down by one of Shade's peds while his own peds were pinned down two leaving her remaining peds that was placed firmly on his chest.

His optics turned from a quick glance at his energon stained servo that he quickly returned to his injury to her face plates as she closed the gap between them. When their helms were merely inches from each other she let a loud roar that almost damaged his audio receptors signifying that she had won. Both of them vented in exhaustion, Predaking's face a little anxious that he had lost in his anger and he couldn't predict what Shade might do next. If anything she had the honour to kill him seeing as she won the battle, bearing her denta she looked ready to use them to rip out his spark but instead of finishing him she grunted and lifted herself off of him. Moving to put a decent distance between them. When took the opportunity to pick himself up and back on to his peds Shade transformed; her face full of guilt. "I won't kill you, that's not the sort of femme I am" her voice had returned to his soft tone again but it was a little bit different that Predaking noticed immediately "But I will tell you that I am truly sorry for what happened to your people though you must see that they presented a danger to this planet and its life that the autobots have sworn to protect…If my family hadn't done what they did then a lot more lives would have been lost"

Predaking looked to the femme though he was still angry about the deaths of the others like him there was also a little understanding, particularly where she had not done anything against him. Unlike the rest of her faction she was captured and experimented on against her will which filled his spark with sorrow knowing that no one would like it if it were them.

"I cannot forgive what the autobots have done" somehow everything had gone from a brutal fight to civilised conversation within a matter of minutes.

"I'm not asking you too. I can't forgive the decepticons for what they have done to me and my home. But I am asking you to understand" he looked up to gaze at her. It was there that he noticed something in the femme that he had ignored before or perhaps failed to notice. He had been so caught up in himself that he hadn't really noticed that he wasn't alone as he originally thought. Shade was just like him now. "You're not alone, if that's what you're thinking" somehow she caught on to his thoughts which surprised him "I'm one of you and just because they died doesn't mean that they are lost forever" the words that came out of her mouth calmed him, soothed him that his anger suddenly vanished like it was never there to begin with.

"You're going to take me back aren't you? Even though I don't belong there" Predaking couldn't help but feel sympathy for the femme but she was right if he returned without her he'd hate to think what Megatron would do. It would also prove that he wasn't as successful as some of the warlords other soldiers. For now he would just have to tell him that the interfacing was unsuccessful. He nodded in response to her question using his comm to order a ground bridge that took them directly to the warship. As they materialised through she noticed a line of vehicons waiting for the one on duty to input more coordinates so that they could go somewhere. Once outside the ground bridge room Predaking directed her to the bridge of the ship right to where Megatron was waiting for them, though he walked up to the gladiator Shade remained at the back further away from the decepticon leader. That didn't mean that she couldn't hear what the two mechs were saying though.

"Two other specimens were created on Cybertron in Shockwaves isolation that will be joining us soon and two other experiments are underway that were intercepted in your absence to contribute to the new army's creation" Shade didn't enjoy listening to Megatrons voice it was the last thing she wanted to hear and because she was now a predacon her audio receptors were more sensitive to sound which was why she could pick up their conversation.

She gathered that two other specimens meant that there were two more predacons that the cyclops scientists must have created along with Predaking. Though Shade couldn't quite understand what the other part of his sentence meant though she was sure she would find out soon. Megatron's optics glared over to her before turning his back on her as their discussion switched to their current plan that was put into action though it wasn't exactly working. Shade wouldn't let it happen and she hoped that Predaking understood that she would fight it because what Megatron was asking of both them was something that neither of them wanted. If Shade was going to have sparklings one day she wished it would be when there wasn't a war going on and with her sparkmate that she was yet to find. That didn't mean he wasn't out there.

Shade's optics searched around the room she was in; it normally had plenty of decepticons in it but there were very few now and there was only Megatron and Predaking on the far side. Positively no one was paying attention to her. She jumped when Knock Out then moved into the room glancing to her and backing away as he feared her after her outburst that left his paint job ruined. He carefully stepped past her to move towards his master. Just as the door to the room was about to close Shade slide through it quietly with it shutting behind her. She waited a moment listening carefully but it didn't seem like anyone had noticed she had left. Taking this opportunity she ran through the halls that she had memorised to the ground bridge. Walking in casually which the vehicon on duty was cautious of. She moved up to him not showing any signs of hostility until she was close enough that she used her sharp talon like digits to slice his neck cables. The con fell to the floor with a loud clang but she didn't waste time as she programmed the computer to send her to last used coordinates as well as for it to shut after she went through. Powering it up she didn't hesitate to run through with it. Shade was glad that she was no long on the Nemesis but not so much that the vehicons that she had seen when she bridged aboard had gone into an energon mine. Looking at her surroundings she was in yet another cave but this one was covered in the bright blue substance.

She needed to find the way out without alerting any decepticons of her presence she was about to move down one of the tunnels but stopped when she picked up on the sound of guns being fired. Autobots had to be there which meant she had to go down the other tunnel, she had to find them and help. Sprinting as fast as she could she ran into an open area with different levels which must have been the main mining operation. She noticed the mining machinery on the bottom level and right there taking cover behind them was him. Her spark pulsed in relief that he was here, her sire, though he probably didn't know that she was considering that it would be hard to detect ground bridge energy signatures underground where the planets minerals would interfere with scans.

She noticed as Optimus fought the decepticons back by himself that the ones on the upper platform were giving him some grief but she could easily fix that. Her amour shifted as her wings spread out and her beast form completed. Letting out a loud roar which alerted the other bots in the cavern to her presence. Flying up she circled around them all before descending down to where the decepticons stood they began firing at her but the shots didn't faze her as she flew around and let out her fire breath upon them the majority of them took cover but that meant that she could have more fun.

She had been in a stasis pod and then kept against her will on the decepticon warship without killing a single con which meant that it was hard to hold back the urge to do so but now she could unleash her potential; her anger she felt towards them for everything they had done. Landing on the upper level she charged right up to them crushing one using her jaws strength while slicing another with her talons. Shade grabbed a third in her claws and flew up letting him go smashing into the wall and fall to the ground. Turning back around one of the decepticons jumped from his position on to her back. He fired at her close proximity and her sensitive areas which made her roar out but he was in the one position that she couldn't reach.

She he kept firing Shade lowered her hovering closer to the floor which gave Optimus a better shot that he immediately took, shooting the vehicon right off her back but before he could fall he grabbed on to her ped which was worse for him. Shade growled at him kicking him off and spinning her body around to hit him square with her tail – sending him flying to the opposite side. The last decepticon in the mine was hidden on the bottom level with Optimus though he didn't know it; he was distracted as he observed his daughter and her new form. Shade although happy to see her sire didn't let it get to her as quickly as she sniffed the air. One good thing about her change was that her senses were heightened, she could see the con and he close to Optimus, obviously going for the close proximity sneak attack approach. Looking down at her sire she saw how his optics never left her.

He went to take a step forward but froze when Shade snorted are optics narrowed. She then dived down through the air towards him which surprised him and as you can imagine that was hard to do. Before she could hit him Optimus dived out the way and glanced at where his daughter was only to find her stood over a final vehicon. She had him pinned down, her wings spread out to look much bigger which frightened the con even more. He tried scrambling away but her strength kept him there. Within another nanosecond Shade jumped up and flooded his body with fire before touching back down on the ground. Stopping her attack she saw the dead decepticon on the ground as nothing but a pile of hot partially melted scrap. Snorting again she turned to her sire; her optics softening immediately as were his when he realised that she had protected him from the decepticons…

 **A/N: And I'm going to leave it there. Thank you to all the reviewers; it is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy more that is to come.** **I don't own Transformers nor any OCs in this fic. All OCs and credit for this go to SuperSentai199.**


	7. Chapter 6

**The sky's the limit**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you continue to do so.** **I don't own Transformers nor any OCs in this fic. All OCs and credit for this go to SuperSentai199.**

They were alone now. All decepticons that were in the mine were now offline and chances of her being captured again were still quite high considering that she hijacked the ground bridge to escape but Predaking seemed to understand her need to leave which meant that any attempts she made to escape wouldn't be met with his hard, cold fury. It would be Megatrons.

It didn't stop her from remained where she was stood looking at her sire and not believing that he was there and that he knew it was her. Her spark caught seeing how his form had changed; he had become bigger and bulkier than before making him seem that more powerful. He moved forward again but with caution and Shade didn't blame him. In a swift action she jumped up and transformed into her bi-pedal mode gracefully landing on the ground again. Her wings she tucked into her back as she gave in to her greatest desire. The femme threw herself at Optimus her arms wrapping tightly around him and he did the same. The both of them making sure that this was real and not some hallucination – that the other would just suddenly disappear on them.

Happiness filled their sparks. They were together again. He had vowed to find her and he had after so long they were reunited again. No words needed to be said as they seemed to forget where they stood in a decepticon energon mine. The both of them couldn't help the lubricant that leaked from their optics "I…I've missed you so much" Shade stumbled on her words as she tried to get them out while processing all her emotions that she felt at once.

"I have missed you dearly, Shade" his voice was much the same. Still commanding and yet calming and sensitive at the same time. A voice she could rely on; particularly when the darkness was confining her. "I'm deeply sorry that this had happened to you. That I couldn't save you" his digits brushed over the predacon symbol that was shown on her chest. That was when she broke away from their embrace and looked upon it herself.

"It hurt so much, but now I'm more powerful than ever. I can use that to bring the decepticons down" she sounded confident, showing her place in the war. Making a stand that it didn't matter what Megatron did to her she would always be an autobot. She met her sire's optics and could see all the emotion that he had somehow kept in check in her absence and now it was pouring out; it was obvious that he wanted to hold her close and never let her go. Something told her that there was no way that Optimus wouldn't be over-protective of her from now on. "Has Ratchet upgraded you?" her curiosity got the best of her seeing her sire appear so much more powerful and bigger than before.

He cocked a smile seeing how she hadn't changed on the inside even if she had physically. She was still his daughter and will always be his daughter. "I was mortally wounded when preventing Megatron from finding the others on this planet when out base was discovered" he gasped hearing that her sire had almost died in her absence. She wouldn't even have none either since she was held by the decepticons. "However, a young recruit, Smokescreen, was able to pull me to safety and retrieved the Forge of Solus Prime that repaired me and gave me more strength to take down Megatron's fortress" Shade stretched out her wings as they felt stiff being kept folded behind her and Optimus ran his servo along one of her wings as she allowed him to he continued to talk to her, his voice soft and gentle "Megatron has gone to new lengths now that he had tried to revive Cybertron in his own image and cyberform this planet. All the while he had you and had the predacon growing under Shockwave's watch"

Shade's fist clenched at the mention of the decepticon scientist. The one that had turned her and had a lack of emotion in his processor and spark. But then there was the unexpected that emanated from her spark and that was the mention of the beast that seemed to have a soft spot for her now and she had come to see him as more than something that should be feared and thought of as primitive.

"Megatron is ruthless; he wants to use Predaking and myself to breed a new army of predacons"

Optimus heard of this little scheme from Arcee but didn't want to believe that such a thing would involve his daughter but this was the decepticon warlord they were dealing with which meant that anything was possible and they should always be prepared for something new that would disgust them further than Mgatron already had. "Is Predaking aware of this?"

Shade did think he was having a laugh for a moment as she placed her servos on her hips "Well I hope so considering that he tried to rape me" Optimus cringed at the word and moved closer to her but before he could say anything she continued "Don't worry I fought him off, that's when I ran into Arcee, but I think he's become more understanding of where I stand in all of this particularly after I pinned him" Shade looked to her sire as she spoke and she couldn't help but give a little giggle as she saw him raise his optic ridges. "My point is I don't think he wants this either, he's just misjudged and following Megatrons orders"

"You believe just as much as anyone that everyone has the capacity for change; you believe that Predakings spark is misplaced" his voice was calm and gentle as he was taking in his daughter's thoughts much like he did in the past before they were separated.

Shade nodded "He's only angry at the autobots for killing his people other than that, from what I can tell he wants peace like we do"

Nothing more was said between the two. Optimus had missed hearing his daughter and her beliefs so much he was sure that his body warmed just hearing her positive thoughts even when she had been experimented on and changed drastically. His arms out stretched again and Shade fell into them burying her head into his shoulder. A small drop of lubricant leaked from her optics. Not wanting to let go of him just in case she would horrifically wake up on Shockwaves lab table. She could feel his strong arms not allowing her to leave him either but their processors then realised that they were still in the decepticon energon mine which was probably not the best place to be and the autobot leader knew that his fellow soldiers would be over joyed to see her. They were after all family.

Pushing back Optimus looked into Shades bright blue optics that hadn't changed in the slightest. "Let's go home" she saw him direct his concentration elsewhere for a moment which she could guess as he commed the others.

"My comm system was damaged when I landed and Shockwave didn't both repairing it" he had already gathered that was to be the reason why she hadn't tried to contact him. It was then that they heard a ground bridge opened though he was from one of the higher levels which meant it wasn't the autobots. Optimus swiftly moved himself in front of Shade in a protective stance as the both of them watched Megatron walk through looking as intimidating as ever with Starscream on his left side and Predaking on his right.

The gladiator's optics saw the protective stand of Optimus but he was more focussing on the femme behind the autobots leader. "I appreciate you finding our runaway Optimus, perhaps you would be so kind as to return the specimen"

Shade saw her Sire's fists clench as she was referred to as an experiment; as something other than a respected cybertronian. Shade moved her servo to place it on his and she felt him calm instantly "Megatron, I will not allow you to harm Shade any further than you already have" his other servo transforming into a gun ready for a fight that obviously was going to entail. "My daughter stays with me" just as the sentence had finished Megatron gave a devilish smirk and another ground bridge opened this time on the bottom level with Optimus and Shade and a small amount of vehicons ran through their weapons already charged and ready to open fire upon command. They moved to surround the two.

"I suggest you rethink your decision, Optimus"

Shade growled as her predacon instincts were filling her up and she had to resist transforming and ripping the decepticons around them limb from limb. She felt threatened and it was never a good thing when a predacon felt as if it was being threatened. "Megatron I will never submit to you!" Shade couldn't help her outburst as she could see the deceoticons efforts to try and claim her.

"Take her" Mgatrons command echoed throughout the mine as the vehicons moved forward to try and restrain Shade.

As one put their servos on her back Shade growled out loudly that even the cowardly seeker at the warlord's side heard it. Seeing this Optimus sprang into action, his protective instincts kicking in as he spun around Shade and fired at the vehicon in the helm. The lifeless husk falling to the floor. The other vehicons returning fire. "I want her alive!" Megatron made his order loud and clear as he was angry at the insubordination of his soldiers that were firing at the femme that he needed to grow a predacon army.

Transforming in to her beast form Shade made a grab for the closest vehicon; the drone calling out in panic as he was grabbed in her mouth and her sharp teeth sunk in to his armour. Biting down Shade punctured his energon lines and dismembered his left arm from his body. As shots were fired out Shade raised her wings up to protect herself though the blasts barely did any damage to her. Looking up the femme saw that the cons were trying to separate her from her sire and the majority of the decepticons were trying to overpower the Prime but she wasn't going to let that happen. With a loud shriek Shade hit the closest cons to her with her wings as she pushed herself up into the air and over the others landing on top of Optimus that she forced him to the floor.

As a wave of gun fire came for them Shade protected her sire by encompassing him within her wings and then span on the spot; her long tail knocking the drones off their feet. Taking in a large amount of air within her vents her body gleamed to life as the fire within her was brought forward and pushed out her mouth as her fire breath. She attacked the drones with her fire and as they ran away she aimed at Megatron and the two at his side as the three of them seemed quite happy just watching from their places on the higher level. Though she was quite content with the change in their facial expressions when she began attacking them. They all took cover which allowed she Shade to let Optimus up as he began shooting as well, the both of them fighting together again and protecting each other.

Before anything more could happen another ground bridge opened behind the two autotbots and two bots came through ready to join the fight and much to Shades relief it was Arcee and Bumblebee. Happiness filled her spark as she saw two members of her family that quickly moved to her side and fought with her for her freedom. Shade let out a contented soft growl to them which the both of them couldn't help but stroke her soft armour and smile to her before reapplying their attention the decepticons that were attacking them. More and more vehicons coming through another ground bridge that Megatron must have ordered open. If they didn't retreat now than they were surely going to be over-powered by them all and Shade would be lost again and none of them wanted that, none of them would let that happen.

"Arcee, Bumblebee get Shade to safety now" Optimus's voice had turned a little showing his own fear of losing his daughter again.

Hearing this Shade transformed back into her bi-pedal form "no, I won't leave you"

There was defiance in her tone of voice and Optimus could see that although saving Shade was the right thing to do there would be no way that he could get through fighting alone. Just then Wheeljack and Bulkhead appeared obviously joining the fight from their own ground bridge. "Go kid, put some distance between them and you and get back to base" it was like Wheeljack knew exactly what was going on in Shades processor as he also told her to run.

Bumblebee and Arcee were then at her side, of course they couldn't forcefully move her now that she was much stronger and bigger than she previously was, their optics pleading her to go with them. To put some distance between her and the decepticons so that they couldn't recapture her again. Venting loudly she ran in the opposite direction with Bumblebee and Arcee with her. They moved fast as they made their way towards the exit of the energon mine. The sounds of the battle that they had left behind could still be heard but that was drowned out by the yelling of a very angry Megatron. "Bring her back!" obviously he wasn't very pleased with her absence and she could already guess who would be coming after her. The loud stomps of running peds further behind them getting closer as they could finally make out day light from the cave.

It might not be Cybertrons sun but it still warmed her plating as the light fell on her body. Somehow there was something so wonderful about being outside with other bots that she wanted to be with that made her fell free. As Shade made it outside she let her wings spread and the cooling wind blow through them. The fresh air going through her vents made her feel quite refreshed from her time cooped up on the Nemesis and inside caves.

"Shade!" she recognised the voice, though he was shouting he didn't sound as angry about her attempted escape as Megatron had but that didn't mean she wasn't afraid not for herself but what he would do to her family.

Her optics widened she motioned for Arcee and Bumblebee and move away "get away quickly" Shades voice was rushed. Using her wings Shade lifted herself up into the air and as soon as Predaking was out in the open he had laid his optics on the two bots that had refused to listen to Shade and leave. Anger grew in his spark and Shade saw this from where she hovered in the air where he hadn't seen her.

As Predaking took a single step towards them and their weapons were drawn out, Shade glided down and crashed into him. The two of them flipping over each other from the collision until they rolled to a stop and the mech could see that it was Shade that had attacked him. "Shade?"

She could see that he didn't want to hurt her, in fact there was some sort of concern for her in his optics. "I'm sorry but this is my family and anything they have done is to protect the innocent lives of others from Megatron" she whispered to him and then flipped them so that she had him pinned under her. Looking over her shoulder she could see the confused looks from her friends and grew annoyed that they were just standing there. "Get out of here!" she yelled at them.

"They killed my brethren and I must follow orders" he replied to her as he tried to push her off

"Who are you trying to kid, Megatron is just using you just like he's trying to use me. Your people wouldn't have been given the chance to live like you want them to" he tried to punch her to get her off of him but she blocked them and grabbed his helm so that his yellow optics locked with hers "remember you're not alone anymore and what the autobots did was save them from a life they would have hated" Predaking didn't say anything as his processor tried to get over what she was saying. The words she spoke weren't harsh at all instead they were full of complete empathy and logic something that he didn't possess at that moment.

He had professed his allegiance to Megatron and it would be dishonourable to go against that now, to disobey. With that he yelled out kicking Shade off of him and charging at Arcee and Bumblebee and taking them down. As the both of them fought against him he kept them pinned to the ground as he raised his clenched fist and let it fall on both of them knocking the two autobots beneath him out unconscious. His tense body the relaxed as he heard Shade behind him call out to her friends. Picking himself up and moving away he allowed her to run to them and he couldn't help but feel a little pang of guilt for her.

He himself didn't understand this freedom and that was probably because he gave himself to Megatron even after he was treated like nothing more than a mindless, primitive beast. But Shade hadn't treated him that way; though she was scared in the beginning she had tried to understand him more and could see that he was just like everybody else. And now that she was just like him he could see the way that she was treated. Like she wasn't even a cybertronian but something else and it did disgust him. Though he was part of it with siding with the decepticons.

"Arcee? Bee? Please wake up" she pleaded for them to online their optics but they didn't. The strength of the punch he had delivered to their helms had been too much for their bodies which was something that Shade could now understand with her change.

Her digits stroked along Bumblee's armour softly as she tried to wake him. At this action Predaking couldn't help as his body got tense and his fist clenched but he kept himself from stalking up to the unconscious scout and punching him again in jealousy.

"Predaking, I want that femme brought back to the warship and kept secure in your quarters" Megatrons orders rung in his audio receptor from the communication that he had received from his master. Letting out a big sigh from his vents he moved over to the femme. She was silent now and he didn't want to touch her, much less move her. But orders were orders.

A ground bridge opening directly in front of them Shade knew immediately that it wasn't one that belonged to the autobots. Before she could do anything in retaliation Predaking had a tight grasp on her servos that he held behind her as he forced her to move with him forward into the open portal where it would take them right to the warship, right back to the decepticons…any chance at freedom gone.


	8. Chapter 7

**The sky's the limit**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Big thank you to all my readers, hope you are enjoying this. Please R &R. ****I don't own Transformers nor any OCs in this fic. All OCs and credit for this go to SuperSentai199.**

She'd been kept confined in Predakings quarters for many solar cycles now with nothing to do other than sit and wait. Megatrons plan was to use her to breed a new army of predacons that would by loyal to Megatron. But since Predakings last attempt to proceed with the plan where she had been able to talk a little sense into the mech he had left her alone. But she was pretty sure that he had been reporting to his master and telling him that the plan was going well. But nothing was going on which meant that sooner or later the warlord was going to find out and the predacon mech was going to pay for it. Even so she was still isolated in the single room, Predaking coming in to rest and talk with her on the occasion other than that she saw him when he came gave her an energon cube.

On one occasion the two had spent an entire night just talking. He had even made her laugh in her imprisonment. Confusingly he had inquired about her early life as a sparkling and had learned why she had so much hate for Megatron and just how much her family meant to her. Which would be the reason why she easily stood against him to protect them when he was about to kill Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack. He did feel pity for her being kept from the ones that loved her so but as far as he could see they had all failed to protect her while had managed to succeed in that area and that was proven by keeping Megatron at bay and how he was easily able to stop the autobots from taking her. But he wasn't completely honest when they spoke; telling her that he was following orders. In reality he didn't want her leave because he didn't want to be alone because when she was around somehow he brought out the best in him and it brightened his spark. There wasn't much to ask about his past but she did enquire how he felt within the decepticon ranks and he couldn't help but be truthful with her then – telling her that he didn't feel like he fit in as they treated him like a mindless beast and Megatron seeing him as just an asset though the gladiator seemed quite void when he had brought up rebuilding project predacon but on a much larger scale. Predaking knowing to let it pass for the time being.

What worried Shade the most was the recurring mention off two more experimental specimens that would fit the same purpose as Shade. She felt great sorrow for them as they were in the same situation as the predacon femme and from this she gathered that two more predacon mechs had been fully developed on Cybertron and were about ready to be brought to Earth for Predaking to lead them under Megatrons rule. Knowing that the predacon population was growing slowly seemed to brighten Predakings mood that bit more that Shade had noticed. But she had particularly noticed how he would return to his quarters in a foul mood and that would suddenly lift as soon as he interacted with her like she just pushed them away.

She did panic on the occasion that someone might come into the room and take her somewhere that she really didn't want to be like back in that cave or Shockwaves lab but that did go away when she would see Predakings form and hear how he softened his voice when he was around her. Shade wouldn't pretend she had troubles recharging as well and she would often awaken to see him sitting by her side trying to calm her; it was something no decepticon would do which made her want him to reconsider his place among the ranks, make him question his allegiance to the warlord. But she wouldn't press the matter.

Shade spent most of her time staring out of the only window in the room. With the Nemesis moving around the Earth and then going into the planets orbit the views changed but it didn't matter to her they were always beautiful to see. A planet thriving, surrounded in life with the only conflict being that that the humans create. Much like the conflict that rose from the Cybertronians and consumed the planet. Staring out at the planet in its orbit now she couldn't help but envy the humans. They had their planet but they didn't see it, not the way it should be instead they were slowly killing it and so themselves. She was pushed away from her thoughts when the door was unlocked and it slide open allowing Predacon to walk in with a cube of energon in his servo, he placed it down on a metal table propped up against the wall and moved over to sit with her at the window. It hadn't been long since he had last spoke to her but he couldn't just walk in and leave; it hurt his spark thinking about treating her in such a way. "Cybertron was once like this planet" he followed her gaze to look at the planet below them before looking back to her, trying to lock gazes with her bright blue optics "It used to be so healthy and full of life like it was a haven. The sun setting and the moons rising showing off its beauty and now it's a lifeless piece of metal floating in space. Our home is gone which gives us the right to do good in the universe and protect others from the same fate but the decepticons want to destroy it all"

"Megatron wishes to rule it" that as when she looked to him and he could see the sadness in her as it was consuming her up.

"Megatrons rule will bring the destruction of any planet he goes to like he did to ours. Cyberfroming Earth is evidence enough that he wishes to destroy it all. The problem is that once you destroy it all and it's all under your rule what is there left to do and who are you going to rule over if everyone is dead" There was so much emotion in her voice, in her words that Predaking could see just how much she cares, it made him think about his own capacity of emotion. Many saw him as emotionless but Shade didn't. She could see that he buried it and appealed to it always. "You really think Megatron will allow you to command a predacon army?" he nodded in response to her "I've seen him kill, seen the way he thinks. It's like Unicron himself and I tell you that he won't. He doesn't care if you want predacons to thrive again as far as he is concerned you're just a weapon and if you die then so be it; you won't be honoured you'll only get forgotten about…I wouldn't be surprised if he let the other predacons be destroyed by the autobots"

He flinched at those words. He understood that she had been online longer than him so she had more experience and with this much time with the decepticons she would surely be able to predict their movements and plans but she couldn't know how Megatron thought exactly. "He would never. He was prepared to send in the seeker armada to protect them but I volunteered instead; he has no reasoning to terminate project predacon" Predaking was being angered now.

Seeing his loyalty to the warlord only confused Shade "Why do you think so honourably of him? He was faking it, playing you he never had any intention on sending his armada and I can see one very big reason why he would want them dead"

"And what's that?"

"He's scared of you!" she couldn't believe the words came out of her mouth. She didn't mean to make it seem like he was a horrible beast but it was the truth if anything the newly evolved predacon would be a threat to Megatron and make him fear of what would happen if there were more of them. Shade could see that Predaking was trying to control his frustration so lowered her tone to perhaps hush him "You were about to kill two very skilled autobots. One my Sires second in command and the other a wrecker, both of them like uncles to me, within the span of one battle and it has been too long since a decepticon has killed an autobot. If you can do that which Megatron has failed to do for so long within a matter of minutes then you have presented yourself as a threat to him"

"He would have commended me for killing them" he spoke softly now somehow calmed by her voice.

"And you think he would have cared if they killed you?" those words caught him by surprise. Would Megatron care if he did go offline. Shade showed that Optimus and anyone in the autobots did care if someone they knew died but the warlord didn't seem to care as long as he got an advantage over his enemy. "Shockwave was growing them in that cavern right?" Predaking turned to her looking into her optics nodding in response. "Autobots can't detect decepticon energy signatures and energon can only be detected when it's on the surface with no interference"

He grumbled listening to her try to reason with him "What's your point?"

She sighed seeing as his short temper was getting the better of him. Standing up and moving away from the window she moved over to him so that they were really close together. The warmth of both of their sparks radiating off and on to the other. "That cavern was stripped of energon, an abandoned mine, which means there was no energon to be detected and the mineral deposits of the planet would have blocked any energy signals that were coming from Shockwave's laboratory so no reason for the autobots to be there unless they were lured there" unfortunately what the femme was saying to him did make a lot of sense. Predaking remained silent as he thought over what she was telling him. She even moved as close as she could to him now; placing her right servo on his chest plates where his body melted into her touch.

Thinking about it Shade was right. The autobots shouldn't have been there. They couldn't have just happened upon it perhaps there was some truth in what she was telling him. Perhaps they were lured to the site. Shade didn't have a reason to lie to him of course, she had been truthful with him since they had met and he had liked that. He felt as though she accepted him. Seeing how comfortable she was around him; not scared and could get up close and personal with him even fight him he believed that she was one that he could trust.

Before anything more could be said Megatrons voice spoke through Predakings comm link. "Predaking I have a mission for you" his orders were quickly given to him as he was ordered to be sent out into cold conditions to provide back up for shockwave as he procures some important equipment for Megatrons plans. His processor was all over the place at that moment. He didn't really want to leave Shade now as they had gotten close to each other and they kept talking to one another. But he had to obey.

"I must leave for a mission" as he tried to move away from her she grasped on to his arm which stopped him. His spark thrummed out to her but he had to ignore it as he was forced to leave. "Shockwaves new experiments are primed and ready and will be brought here. Megatron thought it might ease them if they had you to speak with" with that said the predacon mech moved out of his quarters the door shutting behind him leaving Shade all alone again.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she vented "Of course he did" she expected nothing less but then again Megatron thought that Predaking was getting her sparked when he was going against the gladiator. Shade moved back to the window taking the energon cube that Predaking had delivered and taking small sips from it to replenish her energon levels. It calmed her a little but didn't completely get rid of nerves as she knew that he had gone to fight autobots. It worried her more knowing that he had almost killed two of her family members had she not stepped in and defended them.

Shade vented hard as she was sick of being stuck in the same room every single day with nothing to do but watch whatever was out of the window. She wished Predaking would take her out for a flight; get some wind under her wings. They were hurting a little from being kept folded behind her back all the time, the small quarters not adequate to stretch them and which her being cooped up all the time she couldn't even go outside the ship for a minute or two under guard just to hover about and feel the air blow through her. Her processor was spinning with so many thoughts and emotions that were filling her up; so much worry in her not just for her family but for Predaking as well. She could tell that Predaking was having thoughts about his loyalty to the decepticon cause because of her and that meant that things were becoming dangerous for him.

The to the room then slide open to her surprise as two bots were pushed into the room and they were sealed in again. The two on the floor in front of her – another reason for her to worry – she had worried that Megatron would capture as many innocent bots as possible and experiment on them. "Hey are you two okay?" she kept her voice soft in a hope to calm them down, their bodies shaking. The one on the left a shade of light blue which some of her accents were black and white while the other was purple with black and blue accents. Both of them looked tired and as they had obviously been changed from their previous forms to the ones they have now which were bulkier so they were stronger and could withstand more. Shade moved in the middle of the two and used her both of her arms to help them to their feet but as she did she couldn't help the familiarity that she felt towards them. Shade recognised the colours but she could believe it, it would be impossible she didn't know what had happened to them on Cybertron. The last she saw of the two was in the moments that their beloved planet died. "Skylight? Nightblade?" as the two stood they remained still as their names were called out, they too recognising Shades voice.

Their helms lifted so that they both saw Shade standing in front of them. Their optics widened seeing their long lost friend. "Shade?" both of them talked in unison. Their voices just the same as Shade remembered but they had been changed, forced just likek she was by Shockwave. She remembered that they had two other predacons growing on Cybertron as well which meant they must be around somewhere particularly if Skylight and Nightblade were created for the same purpose as she was.

Both the femmes in front of her then pushed themselves forward throwing themselves into her in a huge hug. The result pushed the three of them down with a loud clash but they couldn't help but giggle about. They were going to have to get used to their new found strength. "I'm so glad to see you two, I've missed you"

"We missed you Shade" Skylight stood and helped them all back on their peds.

"They did this to you too?" Nightblade sounded restless and like she wanted to give up which to be fair was something Shade had felt when she was being changed but that soon disappeared once she defeated Predaking in battle and she set her processor on helping the autobots from behind enemy lines. But Nightblade wasn't one to give up easily so that was bound to go as soon as she could rest.

Shade mustered up a smile to help calm them a little. Knowing the two very well they didn't do too well when captured and this time there was no chance of an autobot rescue and they were being held on Megatrons warship the Nemesis. "I was the first they experimented on, I so sorry you two had to go through it as well but now we can work together to bring Megatron down from within his ranks"

They nodded in agreement though it would take the new ones to get used to the change and their new beast form instead of having a vehicular form. "Does Megatron really think that by changing us into supposedly extinct predacons that we'll fight for him?"

"No Nightblade; why do you think I'm cooped up in here? He was growing a small squadron of predacons in an isolated area but Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack were able to destroy it before they could be deployed used to destroy the planet and its inhabitants but I believe that Megatron lured my family there because there was no way they just came across Shockwaves secret lab by a happy accident"

The two femmes were listening intently to Shade taking in everything she was saying "There are other autobots here? Then we stand a chance and with this change we can help them" Skylight always managed to look on the brighter side keeping them all motivated.

"I don't get it; Megatron puts so much effort into cloning predacons and then lets the autobots destroy them…Why?"

Shade paced in the room suddenly feeling so much better with two of her best friends by her side "The first one they had called Predaking displayed increased intelligence and has the ability to transform. I fought with him and he is strong which makes me believe that Megadork is actually afraid of him and now he plans to create a loyal army of predacons using us and the three predacons to their cause"

"How would they use us? We're not going to co-operate" Shade raised her optic ridges to Nightblade waiting for her to get it. It took a moment but she did finally get it and to say that she was disgusted by the very idea was an understatement. "No way! They would violate us and use us as breeders for their army, well they've got another thing coming" each of them tensed but even more so for the two new predacon femmes as their bodies then shifted and moved. They began to panic as they had no control over their transformation sequence like Shade had experienced as well but she had soon got the hang of it. Transforming now more sensitive to the emotions they experienced.

Shade couldn't help but admire their beast forms. Nightblade having more of a feline beast mode, her dark colours giving the perfect camouflage in the dark of the night, she had sharp claws at the end of her large paws. Her long tail stretch out long and at the end of it were three deadly sharp blades that could do a serious amount of damage. Nightblades armour had become more intimidating as it stuck out like sharp spike at the tips of her shoulder plates and thighs. Her purple optics causing fear to run through the bodies of her enemies as they saw her.

Skylight on the other hand was a smaller version of a dragon like predacon. Her wings couldn't stretch out much in the confinements of predakings quarters but Shade could tell that her wing span wasn't as big as her own or Predakings. Her form was much smaller than that of Shades and her bright blue optics shone out in the gloom of the gloomy room.

Shade could see the instant panic in their optics moved towards them showing no fear of them. "It's okay the same thing happened to me. It'll take a while to get used to it but transforming is more sensitive to your emotions now' you've just gotta learn to control it" They nodded their helms and tried to change back into their bi-pedal forms but failed. It looked like they would be stuck in beast forms for a little while. "You both should rest" of course they wouldn't admit it "Just because you were lying on a berth with Shockwave standing over you with his lab equipment doesn't mean that you rested well. Predaking shouldn't be back for a while and I'll be up so nothing will happen to either of you will you recharge" she reassured them. They both looked to one another before moving further into the room. Skylight laying down beneath the window her wings folded in as Nightblade laid up against her. Skylights tail curling around them both in a protective manner as they relaxed knowing that Shade was watching over them. Nightblade purred out which got Shades attention, her helm jerking towards her which somehow Shade understood as her asking about her own beast form. "Don't worry you'll see my beast mode soon enough though I think I'm the only one that has access to my wings in my bi-pedal form" as the words left her mouth she spread her wings out as much as she could in the restricted areas that they were in. Both the femmes lying down on the floor were taken aback by the small display of her dark pink wings that were still not as stretched out to show her entire wing span as they could be. It did hurt a little to do so considering she hadn't in so long but she didn't let that bother her. Shade couldn't help but laugh at how impressed they were of her so easily but that soon faded as she moved to sit on the window again above the two femmes as their optics closed and they entered recharge.

Their presence now made Shade feel so much better. She did feel bad that they went through the same thing she did; she would never wish that upon anyone and yet they somehow had been captured like her and experimented on by the Cyclops decepticon scientist. Her processor thought back to Predaking. With more femmes now would he protect them as he did with her against Megatrons foul plans? Then again there were two other predacon mechs that were meant for Skylight and Nightblade so the question begged; did they live by an honourable code like Predaking did? Shade was lucky enough to be able to fight Predaking off and get him to understand her predicament and Predaking chose to disobey Megatron for honour. However that didn't mean that these other two predacons felt the same way even if they were to be under Predakings lead, they may have no problem raping Skylight and Nightblade and getting them sparked which angered Shade. If that was the case then Shade would protect them as best as she could within the decepticon warship. Just because she was bigger and more powerful now didn't mean that she couldn't be overrun by the decepticons.

It appeared that things might have gotten a little better with Shade being reunited with the two femmes that she loved so much but it did mean that escaping was going to be that much harder and she needed to tell her sire about them so that they wouldn't be viewed as a threat. Though she wished she could say the same for Predaking and the other predacon mechs that she was yet to meet. Though something did feel different about the predacon that she had learned to like a bit more. Every day it seemed like he was opening up to her more and she could tell that he enjoyed her company as he stuck around to be with her more. She wondered about that now if Skylight and Nightblade were going to remain then the mech may not feel as open around her and return to the way he used to be around her. She really didn't want that; Shade liked that he happily spoke to her without feeling the need to pry into him to get him to speak to her. Just being around Shade seemed to have changed him as he acted more on honour now than just Megatrons orders which she admired about him. Predaking seemed to want more predacons around and she could see that not just by his anger at the autobots for destroying the others that were almost fully developed but whenshe told him that he was no longer alone she saw him brighten up. Perhaps that was the reason why he didn't want her to go back with the autobots because they would be separated and the mech would feel alone again. If that was the case then would he ever let her leave? Surely he would feel better with there being three mech and three femme predacons now though that didn't mean he would let them go so easily. She wanted to speak to him now but remembered that he was on the mission still and if anything wouldn't be back for a while. She actually missed him but felt great fear for what he was doing; he was helping Megatron and the decepticons while no doubt trying to avenge his deceased brethren.

She could understand that for Shade would love the chance to make Megatron pay for what he did to her carrier and for killing her biological sire but learning from Optimus Prime had changed her mind set. Though it was what she desired she would never truly go against what she had been taught. Optimus would kill Megatron for what he had done but he would never go as low as Megatron to make him pay for his crimes against everyone. Venting out she couldn't believe these thoughts that she was having but even more so for the pull that she felt in her chest plates that made her body over heat a little. Seeing her two best friends recharging on the floor beneath where she sat she smiled, if anything they had a better chance at winning the war now and it didn't matter what Megatron did to her or the two new predacon femmes the three of them would never bow to him. They were autobots at spark and would follow Optimus' lead only.


	9. Chapter 8

**The sky's the limit**

 **Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Sorry this has taken so long but exams so the next might be a while as well.** **I don't own Transformers nor any OCs in this fic. All OCs and credit for this go to SuperSentai199.**

It had been a couple of hours that Shade watch over her two best friends as they recharged beneath her on the floor while she had taken her prime spot sat on the side staring out the window. She had noticed that they had shifted as close as they could to her. Even in recharge the new predacon femmes knew that they were being watched over and protected by Shade, just as she had promised. Her processor was on high alert particularly now; it would be more difficult for her to escape as well with her two friends in the mix and they didn't know their own strengths yet which made the whole situations even harder. Shade knew that had to rest, she had been through what they were currently going through but they needed to learn as well and fast if any of them hoped to get to the autobots and not be killed or abused in the meantime.

As she stared out the window Shade couldn't help but lust for the feel of the air under her wings, they had been kept tucked away for far too long and needed a good stretch but the room wasn't big enough for her to stretch in beast mode only in bi-pedal form. Though looking down to Skylight it looked like the room was the right size for the small femme and her beast mode. It was a while that the femmes remained that way, Shade watching the sun set from where the shop was high in the planet's atmosphere.

She couldn't help but wonder what her sire was doing, wonder what he was thinking. Of course it was obvious that Optimus wanted her back and he probably thought about her often but was he that desperate that he would try to launch an attack on the warship. Would he try to bargain for her life? She knew her sire and in with his love for her he would. Things were complicated now though; Optimus didn't know about Skylight or Nightblade which meant that something very valuable would need to be exchanged for the three of them but even so Shade wouldn't let him do that. As much as the femme wanted to be with her sire and family, she was of much more use to the autobots as a spy inside the decepticon ranks.

Shades processor was then driven away from her thoughts as she heard the door to Predakings room unlock and shift open quickly. Her optics darted to the mech that entered the room. Skylight and Nighblade must have been light rechargers as they instantly woke up from their slumber at the smooth sound of the door sliding open and they quickly flinched away trying to get away from whoever had entered the room. Obviously they had yet to get over their experience in the lab under Shockwaves watch as they tried to get away from any decepticons that came near them. At their reactions Shade immediately felt protective and quickly jumped up from her perch transforming mid-air and landing in front of her friends. Her beast form growled as the mech came closer into the light more so she could see and as he did Shade stretched her wings out as far as she could in the restricting room to threaten him further and that was when he stopped. The predacon femme could then make out the sleek form of the decpticon communications officer that revealed that he was holding two energon cubes that he had brought for the new predacon femmes. He held in the energon in his extendable tentacles and could see that Shade was being protective. Looking past her he saw the two femmes that he brought energon for looking scared of why he was in the room as well as looking quite astonished at the femme in front of them. He moved slowly now not wanting to get the wrong impression raising his servo up showing that he wasn't a threat but Shade begged a differ.

It was Soundwave that had fought her and taken her aboard the Nemesis and she bet that it was Soundwave that played the part in getting Skylight and Nightblade as well. Most bots feared the silent mech mostly because he was smart and good fighter; you never knew what he was thinking and his actions were unpredictable. There was a moment or two where the two remained still looking to each other though it was a little harder for the femme considering that she couldn't lock onto his optics seeing as they were hidden behind his visor. He moved slowly still raising his other servo, it didn't seem like he was there to do anything other than give the new femmes some much needed energon but that didn't mean that nothing was put into the energon.

Shade moved on her four legs with grace moving as best as she could closer to the communications officer and she could tell from how he tensed a little that he wanted to move away. She was bigger than him and a great threat which made her smirk a little that she was able to bring this side of Soundwave to the surface. Shade grumbled as she kept her optics on him but lowered her head a little and smelled the energon cubes. It seemed normal and there really was no reason for the decepticons to poison them now. Moving her head back up she relaxed her wings and folded them into her sides moving away to let Soundwave near the Nightblade and Skylight.

The two looking to their protector as she allowed Soundwave to move towards them. The silent mech kneeling and offering the cube to which they instantly transformed and took the cubes. They drank it slowly savouring the refreshing liquid as Soundwave stood up and looked to Shade again. She kept herself close just in case but didn't see anything that made Soundwave a threat so wasn't as worried as before. His visor then lit up with a small image of Shade with a circle around her abdomen that had a cross in it; he knew she wasn't sparked. Would he tell Megatron? If he did then Predaking was in trouble for lying to the warlord, for going against orders.

The visor dulled as it disappeared. Shade didn't know what Soundwave wanted, did he want an explanation? Her plating shifted as she transformed back to her bi-pedal form and moved closer to the mech though he didn't tense this time. "Have you told Megatron?" she kept her voice low even though the other two femmes could hear her. Soundwave shook his helm in response, this caught her off guard completely. "Will you tell him?" again the communications officer shook his helm. None of it made sense; he was the most loyal to Megatron. There was no way you find anyone more loyal and yet here he was keeping secrets from his master that he didn't plan to tell. She shot him a questioning glance to which he moved to the door stepping outside of the room and looking back in as if telling them to follow. Shade was curious, she shot her friends a glance to which they instantly stood and nodded. A silent agreement; they were going to remain together for as long as they could while being kept on the Nemesis.

The three femmes followed Soundwave silently as he led them somewhere. Shade made sure that she was behind her two friends so that they were well protected, she made sure to shoot death glares at any decepticons that they passed and they just moved away. Cowering in fear.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination the flight deck, the top of the warship. Of course there was no motives for Soundwaves actions thus far but the three of them could tell that he wasn't letting them go free especially considering that Nightblade had a non-flying predacon mode but from the size each of them were Shade could see that she could probably carry Nightblade on her back if it was necessary. But soundwave has taken them here to let them stretch and be out in the open for a little bit so Shade wasn't going to betray his kindness no matter who he was. Nightblade and Skylight instantly ran out further spinning in circles venting in the fresh air, Shade remained still as she still watched over them like a worried and protective carrier with her sparklings. Soundwave watched them too but spared a second to give Shade a questioning look. Shade was bigger than the other two and had been cooped up for longer; surely she would take her chance now to take a quick flight around before returning to the room.

"Why are you helping us?" Soundwave didn't respond. Did that mean he didn't know why he was helping them?

Soundwaves visor then lit up again with a simple image of Predaking; it really was like guessing what the mech was thinking but somehow she got it. "Predaking lives for honour. He has a good spark that has only been misguided and tricked by Megatron. I may not be able to get him to see it but there is something in him that saw me and respected me and since he has kept to his honour code"

"For honour" Soundwave replayed Shades voice out loud to which she guessed was his explanation as well. She had hated Soundwave for his actions that he played in the war, for where he stood at Megatrons side but something didn't seem right. Her perspective didn't seem to match up with what she was now witnessing. Predaking could already be excused from that considering he was an evolved experiment created by Shockwave and grew in intelligence. He was never a decepticon. But Soundwave was a different matter; he was there at the beginning of the war and played his part every day since then and now he had been living by some honour all along. It didn't make sense.

The majority of the things that the decepticons did was without honour, if it were true then Soundwave would have betrayed the decepticons ages ago but he hadn't. Something in Soundwaves processor was making him go against Megatron to make sure that the femmes were not abused and then discarded. It made Shade question Soundwave altogether. "Thank you Soundwave" he nodded and as he did Shade transformed into her beast mode and took flight. Her wings spread to their full length making her two friends gawk at her in astonishment – they were easily impressed. Letting out a roar Shade ascended higher letting the air carry her as she soured through like a sharp weapon. She couldn't help the speed that flew as she circled above the Nemesis and then allowed herself to drop down below the ship. Of course she made sure to stay in the parameters of the flight deck and not circling around in case Megatron saw her and Soundwave would get in trouble. She could feel that she was the centre of attention with all optics on her as she flew through the air with such grace like she belonged. But then her heightened sense kicked in; the feeling of not being alone in the air making her spark pulse harder.

Looking up she saw Soundwave with Nightblade and Skylight still on the deck. So who else was around?

The sound of a familiar roar more low toned caught her attention and the femme could help but the wave of happiness that washed over her. It was then that he came into sight; Predaking flying right up in front of her until the two dragon like beasts were hovering in the air. The two of them locked optics; Shade loosing herself in his as the yellow colour reminded her of Cybertrons sun that once shone brightly above her every day.

Predaking let out a small happy grumble at seeing her to which she responded the same and then Shade felt no control over her actions. Her spark feeling warmer with just his presence around her. The femme jerked up climbing the air passed where her friends stood but she still didn't stop. Shade was pushing it as she got higher and higher and Predaking followed until she stopped and they were side by side. Shade playfully nudged him with her wing and then tucked them in, her form diving down as she instinctively span and performed tricks in the air. Predaking watched impressed with her abilities considering how small amount of time she had been able to fly since her change. He soon followed her lead trying to show off as well; with her leading and him following and he enjoyed it. He felt relaxed in the femmes' presence even though there were others around and he thrived in enjoyment. It felt good to no longer be alone in the sky.

It was then a race of the fastest as they flew around in circles above the flight deck Predacon trying to match Shades speed but she somehow seemed to go faster each time he was about to catch up. Her agile forming giving her that edge.

As they remained the sky for what seemed like forever having fun with one another Shade caught a glimpse of Skylight as she too was now trying to fly. Her instinct was there as she was doing it all right but her confidence wasn't so matched. Thinking quickly Shade knew how to get Skylight up in the air with them; taking note of Nightblades position not far from Soundwave as she stood and watched and her faceplates showed that she wasn't too pleased that she could fly Shade dived and Predaking opted for staying where he was in the air.

Nightblade was surprised when two sharp talons wrapped around her upper arms and hoisted her up from the deck so that she was dangling with nothing else keeping her from falling. Her first thought was to scream but she quickly looked up to see Shade and smirked noticing that they remained close to the deck and then began to hover around Skylight. The young femme felt the pressure now as everyone including a non-flying predacon was now in the air and she could only let out an annoyed gruff. Shade was careful as she swung Nightblade up, letting go of her, and descended a little letting the femme land on her back so that she was now being ridden.

"Come on Skylight, don't tell me you're too scared" Nightblade teased and it immediately worked as Skylight lifted into the air and her lack of confidence was gone instantly. She began flying after Shade and Nightblade until the mood settle and they flew side by side. Laughter erupted from the femme riding on the flying beasts, it felt like there was no war and reminded her of when the three would have fun without having to worry about decepticons. The purple and black femme then jumped over to Skylight so that she was now riding on her back and Shade discreetly flew away from them letting them have their moment of freedom.

She soon joined Predaking again and hit him on top of his helm with her wing; seeing the spark in his optics she flew away and he quickly followed in hot pursuit. The both of them slicing through the air in a playful chase.

Predaking struggled but soon caught up grabbing on to her tail and yanking her back towards him which messed with her flying all together. Her form wobbled in the air and she smacked into him and the both of them fell through the air. The two transformed and held onto one another's servos; their formation almost like that of a skydiving show team. Just as they were about to crash into the flight deck Predacon pulled Shade towards him and wrapped his strong arms around her in a tight embrace. The ship shook from their impact but it wasn't too bad, no dents or cracks and they didn't fall high enough to be hurt by it.

It was then that a sound that Shade had not heard before rang in her audio receptors as she enjoyed it and wished to it more often. Predakings laugh surprised her as it sent sparks through her that she had never felt before. The sensation of his servos holding her at her waist making her feel protected and secure. It was then that he looked up into her as she lay on top of him; both of them having smiles plastered onto their face plates. She couldn't help but reach a servo up to cup his cheek and then stroke the side of his face. Predaking reacting by letting his own servo grasp on to hers, his thumb rubbing over her smooth plating as the two vented from the excitement.

The moment seemed perfect. The two enjoying each other's company and the contact they shared. They could feel the other's heat from their sparks and their helms drew closer until they were interrupted with Skylights not so smooth landing on the deck and of course they had forgotten about Soundwave probably because he was so silent. Both bots felt a bit embarrassed. Shade used her wings to pick herself up off of Predaking letting him sit up and that was when she offered him her servo that he gladly took as he was pulled onto his peds. "We need to work on your landing Skylight" Shade teased her friend and remained quite close to Predakings side almost like she was going to contently lean on him.

The day seemed to be perfect with interruptions as the ship shook a little again from behind and Shade gasped as her form span rapidly to look at the source. She was caught off guard by the sight of two more predacons. These were the other two that she had heard about. The ones that were meant to mate with Skylight and Nightblade to give more predacon offspring. She suddenly felt protective of her friends; there was no telling if they were going to follow Megatrons orders or have a code of honour like Predaking. She tensed and Predaking could fell it. He then stepped forward so he was between the new predacons and the femmes and Soundwave, a hint of pride on his face. "Meet Skylnx and Darksteel"


	10. Chapter 9

**The sky's the limit**

 **Chapter 9**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait; I've had things going on and I will admit that I've been a little distant with this having lost a bit of inspiration but I'm not one to abandon fics so it might just take some time also there was delay because fanfic wouldn't let me upload the chapter. Thanks for waiting anyway and apologies if this is terrible. This is a requested fic from SuperSentai199. R &R.**

Shade didn't exactly know how to feel about the new predacons. She could see the clear differences between them as she noted which one was Skylynx and which one was Darksteel but there was also some similarities showing just how prehistoric they really were. It made her processor fuzzy thinking that the once ancient beasts that roamed over their home planet before most life were now existent again and that was all thanks to the Cyclopes scientist in the decepticon ranks that the femme hated so much.

The two quickly transformed into bi-pedal forms as they stood behind Predaking making it known that they had evolved quickly as well and were just as intelligent. Though the full extent of their intelligence was yet to be discovered. "Skylynx and Darksteel this is Shade, Skylight and Nightblade the new predacon femmes" the two mechs nodded and began to approach their optics quickly glancing at her but then drifting to the femmes behind her. Instantly Shades protective side kicked in now that she didn't know what to expect from them. She took a step forward advancing on them as they moved slowly towards them. But she wouldn't let them come any closer in case they presented a threat. Clenching her fists Shade unfolded her wings from her back standing up straight on her peds and stretching her wings out to the sides removing her friends from the mechs sights. Darksteel and Skylynx immediately stopped and could see that Shade felt threatened though they seemed quite impressed by the beauty of her wings that she displayed; particularly where she had access to the limbs in her bi-pedal form and none of them did.

Predaking quickly moved placing himself between the femme and to new predacon mechs that he now led. "It's okay Shade; they do not agree with Megatrons commands like me" me put his servo on his chest. Shade looked between the two not sure if she completely trusted Predakings words just yet but the only thing that did give her reason to question him was that he was still loyal to Megatron even if he did disagree with this particular plan. Her processor raced to think of what to do. She had just got her friends back and she was not going to let anything happen to them now.

Shade shot Darksteel and Skylynx a glare before cautiously lowering her wings; folding them back up slowly so that they sat nicely on her back. She took a step aside and allowed them to move towards Skylight and Nightblade but they didn't move in a threatening tone which made Shade relax a little. Immediately Predaking placed his servo over her shoulder and she melted into his touch, her spark thrumming louder and louder.

"We do not agree with Lord Megatrons idea of femme abuse and swear on our sparks to protect you" Darksteel spoke quietly making sure that he was careful when around Shade. Her overprotective nature meant that they would have to earn her trust before they could act a little more chilled. The two predacons having displayed to Predaking already that they like to joke around a lot. But until Shade really trusted them they would have act more appropriately.

Before anything more could be said Predaking received a com about a guest that was staying on the Nemesis and another arrangement that meant that he was closer with his soldiers. "I am needed elsewhere" His faceplate nuzzled into Shades neck cables which she definitely didn't object to. "Darksteel, Skylynx take the femmes to our new quarters" the two new predacons nodded in confirmation and proceeded to walk the three femmes back inside the warship. Skylight and Nightblade making sure that Shade went first as they didn't feel so confident and were still scared. The pain of the experimentation still throbbing through their internal mechanisms.

Skylynx walked in front of them leading the way inside while Darksteel took up the rear; it was almost as if they were keeping the femmes within their reach where if a decepticon tried to grab them they would be well protected. It was that they were being transported much like criminals would be. That wouldn't cheer them either considering they felt trapped already; they weren't exactly on the warship of their own volition.

Shade took a glance over her shoulder seeing that Preadking was remaining where he was as well as Soundwave until they were inside. The mechs face seemed a little disturbed at something and she instantly wanted to be by his side to help him. Keep reassuring him that he wasn't alone. Her spark pulsed at the thought of being by his side. She liked the warmth he gave her; the feeling of him in close contact with her. She was strong; she knew that having been able to fight and beat him but she still felt safe with him. Her processor wondered on how she continued to have growing feelings for this mech that could be so dangerous and yet she was so assured to protect her family; especially from him if he presented a problem. It only made Shade feel confused and conflicted; not knowing whether she could truly trust how she felt or not.

It wasn't long before they arrived somewhere completely different from where she had been previously staying. It was much larger in size and had separate rooms where she presumed there were berths for them to recharge. The room was big enough that she could stretch her wings a little more than before but the warship was only so big so there was no way she would be able to stretch them out completely or lift her peds off the ground. "Megatron thinks that his commands are going ahead and he wanted us to be kept together so he made sure that we had bigger quarters"

"I like it, makes me feel protected" Skylight smiled looking to Darksteel as he shot her one of his smirks. Her amour instantly heating up at the gesture.

Nightblade instantly made herself comfortable not bothering to question their new living arrangements. Shade couldn't help herself but look around the room. Noticing the window at the far end of the room and she couldn't help but think that perhaps Predaking made sure of that knowing that she liked to look out at the views. Imagining what it would be like to feel the Earth breeze under her wings.

"You've really got boss around your little digit" Skylynx spoke quite loudly his optics focussed on the dragon like femme predacon that had instinctively got and sat at the window; in her prime spot. Shade didn't know that he was addressing her until she looked to him staring at her.

She raised her optic ridges a little bit confused at what he was implying "What's that supposed to mean" she didn't like how he was prejudging her. Her wings quickly stretching out in a defensive manner again. Though this time she was defending herself.

"I'm just saying he'd do pretty much anything for you. Soon as we met him he couldn't help but bring you up and tell us that if we hurt you or offend you in anyway then we'd feel the pain" she couldn't help but feel the energon rush to her faceplates hearing that Predaking seemed quite obsessed with her. She'd seen that he seemed to seek out her company when he was around and somehow she had grown to like his company as well. He didn't act like a decepticon, more like a bot that was kept on a tight leash. Being kept confined and under strict orders. Megatron was preying on Predakings grief towards losing his fellow predacons and that was what made him dangerous and kept him in his place in the decepticon army.

"What do you two get out being with the decepticons?" the question had plagued her since Predaking introduced them to her but she didn't want to ask it in front of him because she feared that they would both end up in another argument where Shade was trying to convince him to see the real Megatron, to betray the warlord for the greater good.

Skylynx and Darksteel looked to one another with blank expressions understanding her inquiry quite well and they couldn't help but look down at the floor before replying to her in unison "nothing" she nodded telling them she didn't expect an answer other than that. Predaking didn't get anything from serving Megatron either so why were they doing this? Hadn't Megatron proved his dishonour over his commands to abuse and impregnate the femmes against their will to create a powerful army?

"If you both had a choice to do anything you wanted; what would it be?"

Again they had blank face plates. The questions that she was coming out with was definitely catching them off guard. Her curiosity was big and it was certainly making her get other to question themselves as well. They didn't reply at all. The question was too big and there would be so many things that they could do if they weren't weapons for the decepticons. Though the question really was: What did they want to do? They're internal desires.

She nodded to them seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer from them any time soon so she moved away from the window and into the nearest room with a berth to rest. She hadn't had a proper recharge in a while seeing as she always felt like she had to remain vigilant. She was on the Nemesis after all and anything could happen. She made sure the door was shut before sitting in the corner of the room; not preferring the berth. The darkness of the room made it easy for her processor to slow down. She offlined her optics and let her systems temporarily shut down to rest.

It was a little while before Predaking returned to his fellow predacons; mechs and femmes alike in their new quarters where they would stay to keep each other safe in this war. His spark did warm to know that there were five others like him and he was definitely not alone anymore. However is pulsed harder and made him feel a lot hotter when his processor thought of one individual in particular. The femme; the purple femme with dark pink accents with broad wings placed perfectly on her back. The corners of his lips plates lift thinking of how looked; the way she talk with such passion in her words. The way that she didn't mind his company and always seemed to try and make him see the bigger picture.

Entering the quarters he noted that both Skylight and Nightblade were fast asleep and being watched by Skylight and Darksteel as they spoke to each other quietly while keeping a watchful eye over the femmes. Predaking glanced at them and they both couldn't help but give their leader cheeky grins knowing exactly who the mech was looking for. The two mechs quickly cast their gazes to a closed door showing Predaking exactly who he was looking for. He nodded in thanks and moved to the door opening it and making sure that it shut behind him so that his soldiers wouldn't see or hear him and Shade.

Scanning the room proved to be a little difficult considering the darkness that had engulfed the entire room but his optics were soon able to adjust and he found her lying in the corner. Her back propped up by the wall; her optics offline and dark but he could still feel her spark even from that distance. He smiled seeing how at piece she was when she was in recharge even though he could clearly see that she was trying to protect herself while in recharge with shrinking herself down in the corner to look small. He moved quietly over hoping not to disturb her but that failed as he sat beside her on the floor and he noticed that he optics had onlined and were staring right at him.

She sighed feeling quite happy at that very moment "what needed you so much that you had to leave me?"

Predaking was a little surprised to hear that she didn't want him to leave her and couldn't help the feeling of warmth in his spark. "I was informed that Megatron has taken on a prisoner that I wished to make pay for the demise of my fellow predacons" the words took their time to register in Shades processor the thought that someone else was aboard the Nemesis against their will. And if anything it was an autobot; one of her family and they were in trouble.

She was alerted quickly and stood on her peds ready to spring into action. Predaking reacted too, reaching for her servo. His digits found hers and they immediately fiddled with one another. "He is safe for now; as long as this Ratchet cooperates he will remain alive" he reassured her and she quickly forgot why she got up. Her optics met his and both of them seemed to melt into each other. Predaking had never felt so vulnerable than he did now when he was allowing himself to open up and let her in to what he was thinking and feeling. His peds felt weak to the point that he didn't understand how he was still standing in front of her. The two predacons vent out heated air that only seemed to make them get closer to each other.

Their bodies closed in on each other, the gap forever getting smaller and smaller until they touched. The both of them leaning into each other. The plates of metal fitting perfectly against each other. "Promise me you won't hurt him" her voice was low though but no one else would be able to hear her anyway.

Predaking didn't exactly know what to say. He wanted to avenge his kind for what happened to them. There was still so much rage in him that he wanted to get out but was unable to as long as the autobots had not paid for what they had done. He would happily admit that this femme that he kept watch over had grown on him. She was different and treated him as much as she would treat another sentient life form with respect. Whereas beings such as Starscream did not. He so wanted to hurt this autobot but the femme that his spark pulsed for; that he was sure he was in love with was asking him not to. She was asking him to promise that he wouldn't harm Ratchet.

Taking a moment to think his processor was saying one thing but his spark was saying something else. "I promise" his words were deep showing her that he cared. He wanted to please her.

Shade then realised that the others were right; Predaking was doing this for her and he would do so much for her. If only they were not with the decepticons. Maybe that was the one thing. He wouldn't betray Megatron for her – he still did not see the truth. But then that asked another question: would he betray Megatron for his kind?

Smiling at his verbal response Shade had no control over her actions now as she brought her faceplates forward and crashed her lips onto his. Predaking was a little off guard by the act but it wasn't something he didn't want either. His servos moved from her digits to wrap around her waist pulling her towards him even more. He returned the gesture pushing his lips on hers as they refused to stop. He pushed her form forward until she was up against the wall; her own servos wrapping around his neck cables and pulling him in. His right servo stroking up her armour plating until it rested on her cheek.

Kissing each other further Shade pulled Predaking towards her, engulfing her lips with his. Then her instincts kicked in a wings stretching out as much as the room would allow and then folding around the two heated cybertronian forms.


	11. Chapter 10

**The sky's the limit**

 **Chapter 10**

 **A/N: ooooo this is nearing its end. I really enjoyed writing this one because I like the combination of fighting where one bot is in one form while the other is in another form. It really shows that they aren't reliant on one thing. Anyway hope you enjoy, please review.** **I don't own Transformers nor any OCs in this fic. All OCs belong to SuperSentai199.**

Shades optics onlined slowly, luckily the light was still dim in the room so she wasn't blinded by anything as she awoke from recharge. She noticed the berth in the middle of the room was empty and immediately remembered the previous night's events. She smiled remembered Predakings warm embrace after she parted her wings. His soft and gentle touches as they kisses and his servos ran up and down her armour plating massaging her. Those sensations made her relax into his touch so much more. He had pulled her against him even more and they had fell into recharge in each other's arms on the floor in the corner not long after. "You're beautiful" Shade heard his voice softly speak out and she noticed that he was looking directly at her. Her helm rested on one of his arms while the other was draped over her waist protectively. Shade smiled at him and brought one of her servos up to stroke along his cheek.

"You're too cute" she replied to him as he nudged his faceplates into her touch even more. She made him melt at the touch and his spark pulse a little harder. The thing that Shade loved most about the previous night was that he didn't force her. Not like Megatron wanted; he had happily told her that that wasn't what he was looking for.

"I could wait an entire lifetime for you and nothing would stop me from being with you" the femme chose not to say anything back. Though she would happily admit that he made her happy and he was the reason that she could bare being around decepticons so much but there was still something missing; her family. He would never understand and she very much doubted that he would get along with them. What scared her is that she knew that eventually she would have to choose. The time would come where she would have to decide whether to go with her family or with him. It scared her because she didn't know what to do, she didn't know what her spark really wanted.

She could practically hear her sire's wise words speaking to her. As much as he loved her and she loved him she knew he would want her to be happy. He would tell her that no matter what she chose he would always be there for her. His voice was literally in her audio receptors thinking about him. It had been so long since she had been with him and the others as a family but in all that time she had grown. Changed not just physically but mentally as well; Shade had learned so much from this experience that now she was a much better bot. Her fighting had improved significantly and she was now much stronger.

Shade was pulled out of her processor when a loud knocking came from the door "Boss we got energon out here" it seemed that Skylynx was one to ruin a moment.

Shade pulled herself up allowing herself to stretch and wake up properly. Predaking followed opening the door gesturing for Shade to go first. She smiled at his kindness and as she walked past she quickly reached up and planted a kiss on his cheekplate. As she pulled away she felt his body significantly warm up which she couldn't help but giggle about. Moving out to the main room Shade noticed that Skylight and Nightblade were in deep conversation with the two mech predacons. Skylight having taken a shining to Darksteel and Nightblade having taken a shining to Skylynx.

Predaking noticed the energon cubes on the side and was the one to move over and grab the last two and returned to Shades side. Handing one of the cubes to her she gracefully took it, offering him a smile. "Thanks"

The two stood there together for a while sipping their energon while they watched their partners. It was a content moment seeing the four cybertronians engage and show interest in one another. For a little while all of them seemed to forget where they were or who was aboard the ship that commanded the mechs. Shade couldn't help but notice that both her friends were closing the distance with the mechs obviously feeling more comfortable with the company that they now had. Though she failed to notice that her behaviour was the same, her body unconsciously scooting closer to Predaking. Only until their servos that rested at their sides touched and they could feel each other did the two of the take a step away from the other.

The energon in both of their bodies warming in embarrassment a little. "If last night made you feel…uncomfortable"

Shade made sure to stop him there. He had struggled to find the right words and now she was worried that he would try to take it back "Please don't" she turned her back to the four sitting down so that her optics were focussed on Predakings face. She looked right up into him making sure he was paying attention to her words. "Do you really think that I would have kissed you back if I felt uncomfortable? If my spark thought that it was wrong"

Predakings spark pulsated at her voice. She didn't regret kissing him and neither did he. His spark spoke out loudly to kiss her then but didn't want to out in the open in front of the others. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't care about you; that my spark didn't sing for you when we were apart"

She smiled, giggling slightly. He started out under orders to abuse her and ended up loving her? "I'd be lying too" she moved to grab his empty cube and place both of them down. She wanted his full attention but she also wanted him to understand. Understand that she has no allegiance to the decepticons and that she would always protect her family. Shade grasped his servos in hers, rubbing her digits over the tops of his plating. "But I can't ignore what you're doing and who you pledge your loyalty to. I will not abandon my family" that was when she let go of his servos "My spark calls to you too" he couldn't help the big grin that grew on his face plates "but I can't be with you so long as you want to kill someone I love and pledge your loyalty to a murderer" she went to move away towards her window spot but was stopped when Predaking grabbed her arm getting her attention before she would ignore him.

"I promised that I wouldn't hurt him"

"You didn't promise not hurt everyone else though" Shade yanked her arm out of his grasp and moved away, sitting herself down at the window. She could see from the corner of her optics that Predaking was watching her. She understood that what she said may have hurt but to be with him would be to betray everything that she stood for, to betray Optimus. Until Predaking saw what Megatron and the decepticons were for himself properly she would try to keep her distance. Which would get harder the longer she stayed away. Her spark hurting at the thought of it; like it didn't want to lose its other half.

The femme vented lightly trying to keep her cool. Her gaze focussed on the outside world that she was kept from she began to think about Ratchet. The one bot that rarely left the autobot base. He was somewhere on this ship and she needed to find him. She wondered what Megatron wanted with him? If he was okay? Was he being experimented on? It worried her spark further. To distract herself she remembered the times that Ratchet would watch over her while Optimus was on a mission back on Cybertron. Growing up he taught her many things while making sure that she was on top of her training with her Sire. The medic always made sure she was doing something productive. Though she wondered if that was because when she was bored she would annoy him while he monitored communications.

One particular memory she was fond of was when Ratchet was ignoring her and she managed to sneak off with Wheeljack on his ship. She would listen to the wreckers war stories and when they eventually returned Ratchet got really protective of her. The old bot would argue with Wheeljack about taking her out of the base without authorisation making sure that it was wielded into his processor that it wasn't safe for her. While every time Wheeljack would argue that Shade needed down time and didn't need to be confined all the time. The memories made a bit of lubricant run down from her optic that she quickly wiped away.

Not one autobot hadn't sealed themselves on to her spark. Even a strict bot like Ultra Magnus. The one bot that made sure she was safe on the battlefield. It sounded funny but he would protect her; watch her back while she fought. He would often instruct her of ways she could perfect her fighting strategies. Most people saw him as a bot that would be hard to get on with but Shade didn't. You just had to be around him for a long time to see that he wasn't as bad as people first see him as. Her processor made her think of each member of her family individually; it all made her realise that she had been gone for a long time. She had not been with her family since Cybertron fell which she guessed was a long time ago now. Thinking of them all, her servo unconsciously lifted to her chest plates where her digits wrapped around her necklace that never left her. Her thumb rubbing over the blue and purple shades of the pendant that represented herself and Arcee.

Shade couldn't help but admit to herself that she missed her Sire the most. The one bot that was there for her when no one else was. Her father; the mech that took her in when she was young and taught her everything she would need to know. Optimus had begun teaching her from a young age which made her a skilled fighter. Her own knowledge was much bigger having been taught that of the wisdom of the primes from Optimus as well. Often she would wonder why he shared this knowledge with her. Shade had been tempted in the past to ask if she was expected to fill his peds. She may not biologically be related but to everyone she was the daughter of a Prime.

"Shade?" she was pulled out of her processor by Skylight. The femme speaking softly and full of concern. Shade looked to her friend and saw that Nightblade and the two mech predacons were staring at her; there faces blank. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I'm just thinking" Shade then began to consider what would happen should Megatron enquire why the femmes hadn't been impregnated. The autobots wouldn't sit around while Ratchet was kept a prisoner either. She could feel it deep down. Her family were coming and she would have to decide where she would stand. With their new found strength she was sure that her two best friends could defend themselves but she would still watch their backs regardless. If her feelings were right then it might be the only chance they get at actually leaving the Nemesis and perhaps being with the others. That was when she considered the predacons. They wanted to protect the femmes from Megatrons abuse but what about everything else? Shade sighed hoping that they would soon leave the warship. She had never been so concentrated on their safety before. The weight of her friends lives in her servos – was this what it felt like to be Optimus? "We can't stay here"

Nightblade was the first to enquire what Shade was thinking about "What do you mean?"

"We are autobots and we don't belong amoung the decepticon ranks. Remember that we are still prisoners here and we've been here too long. The longer we stay here the more dangerous it becomes. Even Ratchet's a prisoner now and we can't just sit back anymore" her voice was firm. Shade never imagined herself feeling this much in control and the one to make these decisions. She'd grown so much from her time on the warship that she didn't recognise herself anymore. But it was time to stop sitting around.

Nightblade and Skylight couldn't believe that the autobot medic was now aboard as well. It seemed that the bots weren't doing so well and with that they had to agree with Shade. "So that's the mech that boss went to see" Darksteel nudged Skylnx "I wondered why he was in a hurry"

Shade heard the mechs loud and clear and her optics widened in fear. Skylynx shook his helm and glanced back at Shade "Where do you three think you'll get from here? Didn't you already try to escape?" he was questioning Shade quite logically.

She shook off his questions and focussed more on Darksteel "What did you just say? Where did Predaking go?" she had failed to even register that he wasn't even in the room anymore and had left without her noticing.

"Errrr said he had business to take care of with the autobot"

Shades vents screamed out. Her plating shook while her spark sunk. She was scared but there was something else. An ember burning inside of her that was getting brighter. She was mad. No she was furious. He had promised to her and on his honour he was now breaking that promise. Before anything more could be said the door to their quarters opened and Soundwave strolled in like he belonged. Shades wings spread as far as they could and she jumped over to him which did startle the silent mech from the sudden action but he wasn't one to show much emotion so stayed still. "Soundwave, there is a decent mech inside of you that I am appealing to now. You allowed us to stretch outside so there is good in you. I don't care that you kidnapped me or my two friends. I don't even care that if it was you that brought Ratchet aboard the Nemesis; I just need to know where he is now"

Shade stared into his blank visor. She hoped appealing to his better nature might work making it verbal that she had noticed that he didn't seem like the deadly communications officer that she used to know. Something in him had changed which made her feel a little more comfortable with him. It was then that Soundwave's visor lit up. A recording of Megatrons voice speaking through "I made a promise to someone that I intend to keep" Then his visor showed a security footage of Ratchet being escorted down a dark corridor to a door that she knew lead to the flight deck. She watched in anticipation as Ratchet was thrown into the room right in front of where Predaking stood looking down at the medic with intimidation. The footage then cut off and Soundwave immediately side stepped. Shade didn't waste time as she flew past him and down the dark corridor ignoring the screams of her name from her friends.

Shades sole focus was getting to the flight deck now. Her optics didn't even glance at vehicons that she glided past. Her form was so fast that she Nightblade and Skylight couldn't keep up properly while they too were being followed by Skylynx and Darksteel. Her body vented out hot air at her growing anger. She trusted him and he gave her his word which he had voluntary broken. Her spark felt like fire as she kept on running; her emotions so strong that she could feel her body almost transform but she held back the instinct. She wanted him to hear her words before anything else.

Seeing the door that lead to the flight deck right in front of her she pushed forward, her strong and durable body able to smash right through it to wear she now stood on the flight deck. Her audio receptors picked up the sound of her friends behind her running to keep up but she didn't wait. Her optics had scanned the deck and had focussed on Predakings beast form beating Ratchet. The medic leaking energon from the punches and hits that he was taking.

Shade let out a growl from her mouth before charging at predaking. The dragon like predacon having struck Ratchet with his tail. Ratchet however couldn't help the pained grunts that he made as his body was tossed to the floor away from Predaking. Though the more distance that was put between them the more Predaking clenched as he moved towards the medic with narrowed yellow optics and was ready to strike again. Just as he was about to hit Ratchet again Shade jumped up into the air, using her wings as a boost, and she descended down at high velocity towards Predaking. At the last second she thrust her peds forward to land a very hard kick to the beasts backside making him fall forward over Ratchet.

The purple and pink predacon femme kept her form steady after her hit with her wings allowing herself to touch back down onto the floor. Her optics narrowed at the beast that she thought she knew. The mech she trusted and was ready to give her spark to.

She was easily distracted however hearing Ratchet in pain. She was light on her feet as she moved over to him and helped him up. She was careful as she bent down so that she was level with him and put his servo around her neck so that she now supported him. The medic's tired optics took a quick look at her before registering who she was. "Shade?" his voice rough from the hits he took.

"It's me Ratchet. It's good to see you but would have been better if you didn't look like you had just had a run in with a scraplet" she joked and could hear him chuckle a little which made her a little more relieved. She hadn't heard him laugh in so long that it was a sound to be remembered.

"I heard that you had changed" he stopped for a second to cough out through his vents. He must have been feeling very weak "You saved Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Optimus" he spoke lowly.

She gave him a smile showing that she was still the femme that he remembered only that she looked different "Yeah and now it's time I saved you. I'm getting you out of here" she went to help him walk away but was stopped by an angered roar from Predaking as he had regained himself and didn't look at all pleased that Shade had intervened. She growled to him response that Ratchet picked up on and could see that as she glared daggers at Predaking she was being protective of the medic.

"Shade!" the femme heard her name being called from being her where the others must have caught up and were now watching them in concern.

Shade though didn't spare a glance at them. She wanted to make sure that Predaking knew she was angry with him and she wasn't going to let him off with this. Now it was personal. She made her voice firm and venomous when she began to shout at the dragon like beast "You promised and you dishonour yourself by going back on your word" Predaking lowered himself but still tried to make himself looked bigger and meaner. He took a step towards them as he also tried to intimidate shade as well which didn't seem to work. "I love you Predaking but you have gone too far this time. I have tried to convince you and show you the truth but you just won't let me in and as long as you are with Megatron then we are enemies" Shade lowered herself and released Ratchet so that he was resting on the floor. He was vigilant as he watched Shade and Predaking but chose not to say anything, he needed to regain his strength. "If you want to kill Ratchet" Shade stood to her full height. Not exactly bigger than Predaking but it was definitely bigger than Ratchet remembered her being. She then spread her wings out fully and stepped in front of the medic so that he was protected out of the conflict behind her "You're going to have to kill a predacon to do it" she referred to herself as the one he would have to kill and at those words the beast took a step back, his optics softened a little not wanting to hurt her. He had already done that though by betraying her trust; going back on his word. Dishonouring himself.

Looking into her optics he could see that they had hardened, she was being dead serious. He had tried to put his vengeance aside but couldn't. It was too powerful and it filled him up right to the point to where he now stood and decided in a split second; he would not kill Shade but he would fight through her to get to Ratchet. He screeched out and began running at Shade. The femme reacting immediately her inner warrior taking over as she pivoted on the spot wrapped her servos around Ratchet and flew up into the air just as Predaking was about to attack her. She had seen right through his attack and made sure to protect the old bot. She flew out further on to the flight deck and landed softly putting Ratchet down gently before turning around so that her attention was on the fight. She would keep him away from Ratchet as much as possible so it was her that moved first now as she ran Predaking. In an attempt to knock her away he swung his body around to hit her with his tail but she jumped up over his attack evading it and punched him in the face plates.

She began to think less of how much she loved him as she jumped up and onto his back using her talon like digits rip off some of his armour plating with made him screech in pain. She attempted to get at his inner wiring and inflict a bit of damaged but was stopped when she was thrown off his back and onto the floor. She didn't have the time to pick herself up as he picked her up in his mouth and bit down on her with his sharp denta. She yelled out from the pain before being thrown away from him. Her form crashed onto the floor and made an unpleasant noise as she slide to a stop. She could feel that her energon line were raw from almost being punctured but that didn't stop her from picking herself up. She glanced to Predaking expecting him to attack her again but he had disregarded her and was going for Ratchet. It made her energon boil to see that he was trying to avoid killing her. It was then that she swore in her processor that if he killed Ratchet then she would kill him. There would be no being together after this. Clenching her servos she activated her forearm blades and lunged herself at him swiping her blades across his vulnerable side. The attack made him stop moving towards Ratchet and focus back on fighting her.

He tried hitting her with his talons but she flapped her wings to push her back and used her peds to push off the ground to evade the attack by back flipping away. It frustrated him that she was smaller and much more agile so it was much harder for him land a hit on her. Shade also had more fighting experience which was very evident in the way she fought. She anticipated her opponent's moves swiftly which would be why she moved Ratchet further away from him. Getting frustrated Predaking charged his fire attack opting to hit her that way. Shade saw this as his plating from his chest began to light up. His head then tilted back before he would attack her but she wouldn't let that happen. He had left himself vulnerable again and so took her chance she focussed her strength and ran right at him. Her body crashing into his chest plated which forced air out of his vents and cut off his fire attack. Predaking tried swiping his claws at her but she was able to quickly duck her helm and push him back. Grasping her digits around him she let herself fall down on her back pulling him with her. Right at the last minute she pushed her peds up into her flipping him up over her and using his weight against him. Predaking landed helm first on the floor as he slide to a stop his armour shifted as he transformed into his bi-pedal form. When he was done transforming he grunted from the throbbing that ran through his body. Shade didn't let up, she kept her distance as she watched him get up again. "Megatron…expects me to offline him" Predaking sounded out of breath as he sat up and gradually stood on his peds.

"Well he's going to be disappointed" she didn't let up on the venomous way she spoke "That murderer has taken too many lives already and I won't let him take another" Predaking chose not to say anything further. He shot her a curious glance hoping that she was elaborate "Optimus Prime is not my biological sire; he found me in my home, my real sire dead on the floor and my carrier had been kidnapped and taken to a decepticon prison called Helix. Megatron had his main base there where they experimented and tortured innocent bots. The autobots were running an infiltration mission to bring down Helix the day Cybertron died. Megatron must have got word because whatever he did destroyed Helix and any bot inside while killing the planet" she clenched her fists at the memory but she wanted to prove to him that she wasn't acting on vengeance for her creators but fighting for the greater good. She fights in the name of Optimus Prime and the autobots not to get revenge for happened when she was young. The predacon didn't know what to say or if he dare to say anything at all. "I don't fight for revenge, to make Megatron pay but to stop him and protect other life from his tyranny. So if you really want to dishonour your name further and kill Ratchet then you will have to go through me"

Shade could no longer keep back her emotions as she transformed into her beast form. She roared out into the air and spread her wings to their full length making herself look that much bigger than him. Predaking considered it; he watched as Shade once again moved to place herself between him and the medic and he couldn't help but admire her. She was majestic and fought for all the right reasons. It hurt his spark that he had hurt her and she had been hurt by Megatron in such a way but yet she hadn't given in. Shade hadn't gone out on her own as he had to make sure that the Megatron got what he deserved. She was doing things the right way and would make sure that justice was given how it should be. He contemplated just charging through her and killing the autobot but she still wouldn't allow it and even if he did do it he could see in Shades optics that she would never forgive him. The real question would be could he live without Shade at his side?


	12. Chapter 11

**The sky's the limit**

 **Chapter 11**

His processor was too boggled. The constant thoughts of carrying out his orders and having to live to with Shade hating him for the rest of their lives hurt too much; much like the thought of living without her. His spark ached just thinking of such situations. She was truly what he needed. Since meeting her he couldn't help but watch her; learning from her about the true nature of why she fought meant that he learned too. He'd learned to fight for the right reasons which made him doubt why he fought now.

Even now he could see that Shade was right. She had something terrible happen to her that she could not control but instead chose to control what she did now. Shade chose to fight in the name of her parental units and for Optimus and the autobots instead of letting her emotions about it all get to her and make her seek revenge. It was something that she had been trying to teach him but he didn't want to listen. Predaking was still debating listening.

Shade let out a small growl not liking the silence that they were in. Only when Ratchet emerged from behind her did the silence break. He limped a bit from his injuries but managed to situate himself in front of Shade. "If you really want to avenge your kind then go ahead but don't stop with me" Ratchet almost lost his balance but Shade was quick to react she bowed her head down and catch him, allowing him to lean on her for support. "Keep going. All the way to Megatron"

Predakings eyes widened. Was Shade right? She had been trying to tell him something similar but didn't believe it. "What are you talking about?" Predaking took a step towards them but he was cautious as Shade was still being protective.

"Your high and mighty leader wanted your predacons exterminated and simply allowed us to do his dirty work for him"

The predacon looked to Shade and back to the medic. It was as she had been trying to tell him. "These are false claims"

Predaking went to attack Ratchet but was pushed back Shade swung her tail at his and his him dead on. His body was pushed back and his armour slightly dented from the attack. "You consider yourself an intelligent being don't you?" Predaking didn't reply as he picked himself up "then rise above your basic instincts and analyse the situation" he was going to go in again but Shade shot forward a little she prepared to use her fire attack against him but didn't actually attack. She would wait until he would really attack and for now it seemed that Ratchet was getting through to him. "We followed a trail that came with a desperate hope that it would lead to an energon mine. We had no idea that it would lead to Shockwaves laboratory"

"A coincidence that hardly seems plausible" Predaking spoke gruffly and Shade couldn't help but noticed that when he gave her a quick glance his face plates softened.

"Because it wasn't a coincidence. The energon was clearly planted to lure us there by Megatron" by now Ratchets injuries were now taking their tolls as he sounded more tired than before. He wiped some more energon away from his faceplates and and rested more of his weight on Shade.

Predaking thought for a moment. It was as Shade tried to tell him before. When she explained that energon couldn't be detected underground because of the mineral deposits and that it would seem right that Megatron would have to put out exposed energon to get the autobots to come to Shockwaves lab. The more his processor thought the more he felt confused "Why would my liege wish to destroy us?" Shade then used this moment to transform into her bi-pedal form. Her armour shifting to their right positions as the femme made sure that she still supported Ratchet. Her servos holding on to him. She had had enough of listening to this conversation now. Ratchet seemed to be getting through to Predaking which really annoyed her which was why she was going to finish this debate.

"For the same reason that I have been trying to tell you. Take a look at Ratchet; this is what you did to him in only a few minutes so isn't it obvious" there was no reply again "Megatron fears you! Why do you think he went to order you to impregnate me? It would be the only way that he could grow an army that would be loyal – that he could have complete control over"

Taking this in Shade worried that Predaking wouldn't believe her again. But then she saw him shake. The mech clenched his fists hard and his optics were glowing with rage. And that was when she heard him; his yelled out his spark could have exploded there with the amount of emotion that he was feeling. At that moment Predaking turned tail and ran straight inside the ship past his comrades who didn't hesitate to follow him while Shade, Ratchet, Skylight and Nightblade were left behind. The two femmes coming up to Shade and the medic for help them.

"Shade, where's Predaking and the others going?" the femmes couldn't help but worry about the new mechs that had entered their lives.

"They're going to face Megatron" Shade began to walk Ratchet towards the door leading inside. There was no way that they would all get off the Nemesis without backup and no matter what she couldn't leave Predaking. Not now. Shade refused to abandon him but she couldn't let anything happen to Ratchet and the others either. Out of all of them she was the strongest and needed to be there for them. Her processor raced as she thought of what would happen to them now that they were going to fight Megatron. She hoped that if he did learn the truth then he would try to follow in her footsteps but it didn't seem that way. Learning the truth it only seemed to have changed his need for revenge away from the autobots and on to the decepticons.

Shade was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Nightblade had transformed into her feline beast mode and was stood on the other side of Ratchet as they made their way through the warship. "Shade? You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking"

Skylight nodded to Nightblade "About Predaking? Here put Ratchet on Nightblade; it'll be easier to move about the ship and you won't have to worry about him" Shade was about to say something but Skylight continued "go after them. We'll see if we can use the communications to contact the other autobots"

"You sure? I don't think I should leave you" Shade was concerned. It was a good idea to have Nightblade carry Ratchet. It would save his energy and make it easier to get away should need be but she didn't think she should leave. If anything she would be more useful with them.

"Shade, they're fighting Megatron – they will need you. We'll try and get off the ship" before anything more can be said Nightblade ran off with Ratchet on her back and Skylight following closely behind.

Shade stood there watching her friends disappear and had to fight the urge to go after them. Her spark wanted to protect them all but she knew she couldn't. It was too much for her so now she had to choose. She felt that she trust her friends to protect themselves but she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that took her over that it might be the wrong decision. She hadn't been with her family for so long and missed them all; going with them might be her only chance to actually see them. To be with them all again and put the whole experience behind her but then there was Predaking. He had changed her, since she had been with him she had grown stronger. She was less scared but her spark had never felt so much emotion with the amount of things that she had experienced. This being one of them. She had learned to love Predaking which was one reason why she wanted to go after him but there was still an equal amount of love for the others that was conflicting with her.

Air quickly passed through her vents as her processor worked. She didn't doubt Predakings abilities but when she fought Predaking they always seemed to be evenly matched. It made her a valuable ally with her growing skills and fighting knowledge from Optimus himself. Taking a moment for herself to blank out her thoughts she listened internally to her spark and moved quickly. There was no point in thinking herself to death for it all so she would go with what her spark told her to do.

 **A/N: Okay so I know this is cheesy but I didn't want to get into the action just yet.** **I don't own Transformers nor any OCs in this fic. All OCs belong to SuperSentai199.**


	13. Chapter 12

**The sky's the limit**

 **Chapter 12**

 **A/N: Honestly it's always exciting when I'm writing in the battle sequences though it is difficult to capture it all in words but there is so many opportunities. Anyways hope you enjoy this. It isn't as long but that's to add to the suspense. I will probably update tomorrow if I can seeing as I can't put this down and it would be nice to finish it. Please R &R. ****I don't own Transformers nor any OCs in this fic. All OCs belong to SuperSentai199.**

She was running. Her peds were taking her where she thought was right. Well for the time being.

Passing through the dark corridors Shade had to jumo over the bodies of offlined vehicon troopers that littered the floor. It was clear that Predaking and his two predacons were powerful and that no ordinary trooper was going to stop them. If they were to be stopped it would have to be by a skilled opponent. Either Soundwave or Megatron she guessed would equally be good against them but it was three, soon to be four on one.

Skylynx and Darksteel hadn't been online that long so they wouldn't be as good as either Predaking or Shade in a fight just yet. They had yet to learn their own strengths and weaknesses and come up with preferred battle strategies. Shade didn't let up as more and more vehicons were in pieces on the floor. She had fought him while he was angry but this seemed to be totally different. Predakings rage had consumed him and because of that Shade worried. She had been on his place before and knew that the rage made you blind. Megatron could easily use that against him and she hated to think what would happen then. If anything she hoped that she would get there in time.

Only when she came to a little crossroads did she stop her movements. They could be anywhere and with the amount of drones around it was hard to tell which way he went. "Where are you?" she whispered to herself and offlined her optics allowing for her other senses to take over. A few minutes she stood there hoping for some sign of where he was and only as she was about to give up did she hear it. The sound of metal on metal scraping and clashes. Predaking was in the middle of a battle is seemed and she would join him. Shade onlined her optics and followed the noise to the right. She kept up her pace, being careful in case she ran into decepticons that she would have to deal with should they get in her way.

As she approached the noise of the ongoing battle she eased up but stopped completely seeing Darksteel and Skylynx on the floor. She ran to them and checked them thoroughly; venting hard when Shade discovered that they were only unconscious. She gave them a small smile happy that they were still alive. Their armour was a bit beat up but it wasn't unfixable and they would soon come around. "Shade" Darksteel spoke out surprisingly but his voice sounded tired. She could tell that they would both be annoyed to have let this happen to themselves. The femme moved over to him and adjusted him so that he leant up against the wall. She could see that he was just barely conscious.

"When you can find Skylight and Nightblade and get them off this ship" she spoke softly and wanted to embrace him but didn't want hurt him anymore than he already was so restrained herself.

"I will tear you apart!" Predakings rang out throughout the ship and all that could be heard was the sound of metal being hit. Shade quickly picked herself up and sped around the corner to see Predaking charge at Megatron, who looked a bit beaten himself. Predaking used an offline vehicon to hit Megatron throwing him back against the wall. It seemed as though he was doing just as well on his own but Shade wasn't going to let him fight alone.

Just as Shade was about to join the fight she heard the most annoying voice from behind her "ah Shady, you're looking just as beautiful as ever" she recognised the voice immediately of course and took a small glance over her shoulder to see him standing there looking so full of himself. Starscream was focussed on her with lust filled optics that she knew all too well from his previous flirtatious attempts not to mention when he tried to rape her himself back on Cybertron. Groaning to herself she didn't know if she should be glad that she finally got the chance to beat him or annoyed that he still hadn't got the hint. "I think it's about time me and you got better acquainted" she could see where this was going as he moved towards her and she remained completely still. Shade waited until he got really close and she could just about feel his servo on her shoulder before extending her wings out quickly knocking him back into the wall. Starscreams body slamming in the wall and falling onto his hands and knees. He had to shake his helm to regain himself before looking back up at the femme he was so obsessed with but was only met with her beast form. Shade brought her helm down to just above his and roared into his audio receptors. The seekers optics changing from lust to fear and Shade grabbed his legs in her jaw biting down on them and feeling some of his circuits snap a little before she swung around and released him to slam into the opposite wall.

She didn't waste time as she could still hear the battle behind her of Predaking and Megatron and would much rather be fighting there than here. Watching Starscream try to pick himself back up Shade swung her tail up into the air and then down onto his back pushing him down hard onto the floor again and then dragging her sharp talons along his sensitive wings. His yelped in pain from it and tried to get up to get away but Shade didn't let him as she clenched his wings in her jaw and threw him away further down the corridor. She didn't bother to look at him now; presuming that he had learnt his lesson by now. She turned back to Predaking and saw him locked into the battle with Megatron. The two off them wrestling with their strength as they were trying to push the other. It seemed that the mech predacon was doing just as well on his own but that was when Shade regretted even thinking such as thing as Megatron came out of the strength lock and punched Predaking in the helm disorientating him. It was then that the gladiator grabbed onto Predakings thick armour and used his weight to pull the predacon down as he fell onto his back and kick him away with his peds. By now the two where in a different room. One that Shade knew well. The doors that Predaking had been slammed against opened up to the outside.

Shades optics grew wide in concern before she acted. Charging right at the warlord. Shade pounced on his before he could attack Predaking further which caught the two mechs off guard. Growling Shade used her weight to force Megatron down onto the floor; her talons swiping along his back. Before she could attack again however Megatron pushed her off and kicked her away from him. Shade was skilled though from the moment she was pushed away she began charging her fire attack and didn't hesitate to unleash it once she had been kicked away which caught the warlord by surprise. The room filled with the heat and black smoke as the flames engulfed Megatron. When she stopped her attack Shade used the cover of the smoke to swing herself around hit the gladiator in the chest plates.

He groaned and back stepped but he was tough. "Don't think I don't know about you and your sick love story" his evil voice made her stop and distracted her "You've made him soft and weak" he then turned to Preadking who was still trying to recover himself "And you. You should have took my advice and faced me as a beast" before Predaking responded the door directly behind him opened and the air inside began getting sucked out dragging the predacon with it. He tried his hardest to hold onto the frame and gave Shade a quick glance that made his facial expression soften. Shade couldn't help but locked gazes with him though hers was more scared. Her talons dug into the metal of the floor to keep herself from being sucked out as well.

She wanted to say something but her beast mode didn't permit it. Before anything more could happen Megatron shot the two of them a devilish smirk and shot his blaster as Predaking making him lose his grip and fall out of the ship. Seeing this Shade quickly acted. Jumping up she pushed her weight forward to crash into Megatron and then she let herself get pulled out of the ship. Roaring her optics locked on to the flailing form of Predaking. Spreading her wings out she flew after him and watched as he didn't transform to save himself. To pick up speed she retracted her wings a little and as soon as she was close enough her talons locked around his form tightly. Shade used the wind to save them as her wings stretched to their full potential. The Nemesis now above them moving quite fast. The femme didn't know what to do. She thought about leaving but she didn't know if Skylight or Nightblade had made it off the warship with Ratchet. If they hadn't then she couldn't abandon them. Growling in annoyance she used her wings to gain altitude and match the warships speed. They couldn't try to get in again so there was only one thing for it.

Shade tightened her grip on predaking as she found a place. She carefully flew under one of the protruding wings of the ship towards a smaller one near the back of the ship that was covered slightly and would be perfect to hide. Coming in close she vigorously flapped her wings as to not crash into the metal wing and gently let go of Predaking letting his body rest on it without falling off. Only then did she land herself and allow herself to transform into her bi-pedal form. She could hear the mech in front of her venting from the battle and could see that he was a little more disorientated from being blown out into the sky. He definitely didn't expect to be caught either.

Shade sighed as she grabbed onto his under arms and pulled him so that he rested leant up against the outer wall of the ship. Shade sat herself down in front of him in a sort of protective manner as she began to think of what to do next. She felt the strong wind brush over her and made sure to keep her wings tucked into her back otherwise she'd be carried away.

Her processor was all over the place now. She was sure that her friends were still onboard and with the new predacons she could leave them either. If Megatron knew about her and Predaking then she was sure that he knew of them as well. This was exactly what Shade had been scared of. At least she could hold her own against Megatron. Given more time and less distractions she was sure that she could have taken him down. "Shade" she was brought out of her thoughts by the tried mech behind her.

Moving herself closer she took his servo in hers to comfort him "Don't talk just rest. I would have taken us somewhere else but I fear for the others on the ship and I won't leave without them" she began to think on the best way to get back inside and get them out.

"I'm sorry" or course Predaking wouldn't listen. He had to speak his mind "I should have listened to you. Megatron deserves no loyalty from me or the others and I will do what is necessary to stop him" he adjusted his sitting position "I will fight for you because I love you"

Shade smiled hearing him say that "I love you too but you're not going anywhere. You haven't been in as many battles as me and this one has already taken its toll on you. You need to rest and let me do what needs to be done" she caressed his cheek calming him. He nodded in understanding "You didn't listen to me then so listen to me now; stay here and I'm going to find the others. If need be we'll keep in contact with each other" she pointed to her com link. He nodded and gazed into her blue optics. Shade instantly felt her spark warm and didn't hesitate to lean in pushing her lip plates against his.

A moment or two passed of pure bliss but they would have to save it for when they finally left the warship. They pulled away and before either of them could say anything Shades com link beeped. It never did that but that was because the autobot weren't in range and the warship blocked their communications. Excitement building up inside her, Shade opened the link so the both of them could hear an Ratchet's voice sounded "The Omega Locks control station is located on the lower deck. I am making my way there now"

Shade was tempted to speak and stopped herself hearing the one voice that she had been wanted to hear; Optimus. "Copy Ratchet, we will rendezvous at the objective. Arcee, lead stealth team to secure the Omega Lock. Ultra Magnus, you and the wreckers storm the bridge; prevent the decepticons from targeting the device if stealth team is delayed. And everyone keep an optic out for Shade" Shade gasped. The whole time she had been aboard and she had been oblivious to what the decepticons were doing. She had noticed something that had been built onto the bottom of the ship but didn't understand it. Obviously it was dangerous; her whole family was here to stop them.

Arcee then spoke throught the link "Optimus, if we fail to secure the lock before its ready to deploy; do we destroy it?"

"I do not intend to slander a second chance to resort Cybertron"

All Shade and Predaking could hear now was the firing of blaster and other weapons as the ship was being infiltrated by the autobots. But what Shade couldn't believe was that there was a chance to restore her dead planet. It sounded like they had already had one chance and that failed. If this was a second and most likely the last one then she wouldn't sit by. She had to help and with the amount of firing going on it seemed like her family needed it. Having listened to the com link she knew where they were going to be; this was her chance. She stood up to her full height careful on her balance as the ship was being navigated to float above the planet. "Be careful" She looked down to Predaking and could see that he was going to do as she said this time and stay there. Smiling she nodded and quickly planted a kiss on his cheek before stretching her wings out and flying up.


	14. Chapter 13

**The Sky's the limit**

 **Chapter 13**

Shades wings soon carried her up so that she had a clear view of the Nemesis. She saw blaster fire all over the place as vehicons were trying to defend the ship. She looked more closely not seeing any of the autobots which made her guess that they were already inside. The one thing that worried her more was that she had overheard what the others were dong but not what Optimus was doing. It was then that she spotted Megatron has he jumped up from the ship and swung what looked like a sword down from behind him. Her blue optics widened when she saw that it was no ordinary sword that the warlord was wielding. Its purple blade unleashing a wave of energy straight down to where he was aiming and that was when she saw him. Her spark pulsed harder seeing him again but he was in danger.

Though he was Prime she really shouldn't feel scared for him but she had been with the decepticons long enough to know that they were brutal. They would not spare an autobots life and this fight was to the death. No prisoners. Having heard from her Sire of his change that he had offlined and nearly stayed that way and had felt more fear for him that she normally would. Shade guessed that this was just part of her growing much like how being a predacon and among the enemy had changed her.

Shade watched as the wave of dark purple energy struck Optimus destroying his right wing, this made him unbalanced. Smoke gushing out from his flight boosters on his back. Shade growled watching Megatron fall towards the planet only for him to catch himself by transforming into his jet form. Optimus span in circles moving unintentionally towards the ship before his body crshed into one of the protruding wings. He cut his boosters off and was then left hanging there. The wing being steep but with enough effort he could climb up. She watched as Megatron was about to come around and attack Optimus while he was preoccupied and this was when she acted. Allowing her wings to spread out wide she pushed her weight forward so that she swooped down. Her form falling fast that Megatron didn't have time to register her approaching until it was too late. The femme used the velocity and a last minute lung of her leg to kick the warlord away. His jet mode spinning from the collision as he adverted his flight path away from her. Seeing this Shade focussed on her Sire as he had stopped climbing and had been watching her defend him.

He didn't get a chance to say anything as she hovered up to him and grabbed onto his sides before lifting the two of them up. Optimus being the one to shoot down vehicons that thought it would be a good idea to attack them as Shade carried him up to the Omega Lock. Setting him down on the outer ring. Just as she set herself down with him Optimus pulled her into a tight embrace that she didn't fight. It felt nice and she missed this. She missed him and was glad to be in his company again; she was glad to be fighting by his side. "Shade, it is good to have you with me again"

She smiled hearing his voice. "It is good to be by your side again" they pulled away from each other though Optimus left his servo on her shoulder.

"Earth is in danger, my daughter. The decepticons plan to cyberform the planet" she heard the tone in his voice change to that of utter seriousness as he was asking her to fight with them. She felt honoured but shared the emotion of sadness that they could not make the moment last longer.

"I will fight with you. Megatron cannot be allowed to harm Earth" Optimus nodded to her in agreement and lifted his servo off of her as she took off leaving Optimus where she had put him knowing fully well that he could take care of himself.

It was then that his voice rang through the com link as Optimus spoke to everyone. "Autobots, Shade has joined the fight" she smiled hearing a little cheer on the other side from who she guessed was Arcee and Bumblebee and knew the others were a bit busy to be welcoming her back.

Shade flew up to the flight deck landing down hard that someone must have heard her but she didn't waste time. Shade quickly began running straight into the warship and through the corridors. It was mostly empty; meaning the cons were preoccupied by the autobots elsewhere. Shade moved quickly; destroying the Omega Lock meant destroying the only chance they had had restoring their planet so the best option would be to move the ship away from Earth. Shade had made her mind up about where she would go as she headed straight for the bridge. Hopefully she would find Ultra Magnus and the wreckers and fight with them.

Turning one of the corners she came up to a bunch of vehicons that were heading in the opposite direction. They all stopped seeing her and she was sure that they were afraid of her but that didn't stop them from shooting at her as they attacked. The blasts alone wouldn't do much harm but they did hurt a little bit so she protected herself by wrapping her wings around her front. Taking a few steps forward she waited until the drones stopped seeing that they weren't really doing anything and all was silent until Shade wrapped herself. Pushing her wings forward she knocked the vehicons back and then punched the remaining ones until they were all down and no longer in her way. "Ultra Magnus to all units, we will be delayed. Soundwave pulled one of his relocation tricks"

Shade gasped. Soundwave was on the bridge and directing the ship. She had to think carefully. The silent mech had changed since she had been aboard; even she had seen it. Shade didn't think Megatron would allow her and the other femme's time outside, not when they could easily escape. That was all Soundwave. She had appealed to him before and not once had he given her a reason to hate him – even if he was the one that kidnapped her. Shockwave and Megatron were the ones that she absolutely hated. Starscream was just really annoying and never learned. Venting Shade carried on running to the bridge. The autobots haven't seen Soundwave the same way she had so she wouldn't expect them to understand or even try to befriend Soundwave but there was something; something in her spark that told her that fighting him was wrong. Something had changed.

Running straight through the bridge doors she had prepared to fight any vehicons that were also on guard but to her surprise they were already on the floor offline. Scanning the room she saw the infamous Apex Armour standing on one end of the walkway to the main controls and sound on the other. His servo was stretched out with a Groundbridge right on the tip on his digits. Now she understood what Ultra Magnus was talking about. Soundwave used the Bridge technology as a weapon. Looking more closely she noticed that there was no autobot in the Apex Armour, it was a human girl and on the floor stood a boy that was talking into his communications device. Before Shade could say anything another Bridge opened right behind the communications officer and the energy from both of the Bridges was crossing over. Shade gasped seeing that the power of two Bridges at one time was becoming too much for him to control.

That was when her instincts kicked in as she charged at Soundwave and jumped at him. With the impact she managed to push him and herself out of the way just as the Bridges energy collided and shut. She had guessed something bad was going to happen and couldn't help but step in and help him. "What just happened?" the teen boy spoke out seeing that their plan hadn't worked. Shade stood herself up as Soundwave did. Once he had shaken off what nearly happened to him he nodded to her in thanks before turning to the humans; his stance showing that he was less than happy.

"Who's she?" the teen girl in the armour looked just as confused as she and the boy stared at the two cybertronians a bit warily.

She smiled before introducing herself "my designation is Shade" she spread her wings a little showing just what she was and that was when she could have sworn that she saw bulbs above their heads light up.

"You're Optimus's daughter" Shade nodded seeing the astonished faces of the humans. Shade wanted to examine them a little more considering this was the closest she had been to a human and she hadn't expected them to look so much like them but this was no time. Earth was in danger. "WOW! I'm Miko" the stepped forward little giddy and excited "and that's Jack" she pointed to the boy.

"I don't believe my Sire would let you on aboard this ship let alone into battle" she noticed that the two human's cheeks flushed red and immediately looked down. She knew that face. They definitely weren't supposed to be here

"We heard over the com links. They needed our help" Miko sounded so confident but Shade had to give it to them. They had taken down the vehicons and were about to get rid of Soundwave all on their own. These humans were no push overs.

Then Jack spoke up noticing that Soundwave had been watching and listening to them. Their plan to trap him in the Shadow zone had failed because Shade saved him "Why did you save him?" Shade glanced at Jack and then followed his gaze to the silent mech behind her.

She chose not to say anything. Words were no use here after all Soundwave was a mech of no words at all. Stepping towards him Shade extending her right servo out to him, keeping her wings tucked in now knowing that it can be hostile for her to spread them. She stayed stood there for a bit. She could tell that Soundwave was thinking. His blank faceplate focussed on her empty servo. The room stayed silent as Soundwave was deep inside his processor.

Ever since he had brought the femme aboard the Nemesis he had regretted it. He had heard her screams during her conversion even when she was unconscious. He had visited her on many occasions when she was under. Being the communications officer meant it was easy for him to get around without being seen and most other bots were too afraid to come near him. Monitoring when Shockwave was out of his lab was simple for him so that he could watch over her without anyone else knowing about it. Megatron never questioned his actions though whatever he has done was always up to standard and has never needed to be questioned. He couldn't help but think of the femme over time that he had kidnapped her. She had only just arrived on the planet and he had attacked her. She had been separated from her family and her Sire for far too long and every chance that she got at trying to escape and be with them again was always faltered. He didn't really blame her. The decepticons weren't really big on moral and working together; it was mostly doing whatever Megatron ordered.

After a couple of moments Soundwave took a quick glance at the two teens. They hadn't been scared of him. Though they had been a bit nervous, they did stand up to him when the autobots were busy elsewhere. They stepped up and if it hadn't of been for Shade he really would have been defeated. Shade had saved him. He hadn't done anything to deserve her to save him. He hadn't done anything to deserve her even thinking about him but here he was standing on the Bridge with the femme offering him friendship and perhaps something more than just a master/servant relationship. Nodding to himself Soundwave reached his left servo out and took Shades. The teens couldn't help but be a little scared now knowing what Soundwave was capable of. How did they know that Soundave wasn't going to trick them; he didn't seem very trustworthy but then Shade didn't seem to have any problems with this. It was like the femme was putting her entire faith and trust to him. The two cybertronians nodded to one another though Shade gave him a small smile as their servos shook before letting the other go. "Let's move this hunk of junk and save Earth" Shades voice sounded so inspirational that Soundwave moved quickly going back to the controls and steering the ship.

Soundwaves digits worked fast as he tried steering the ship away. But then he took a glance over his shoulder seeing Shade and didn't hesitate to bring up security footage on the screen for her to see. Her optics were fixed on the footage of the Omega Lock powering up while Optimus and Megatron were in the middle of a battle on the device. The femme growled seeing that this fight might be one that they could easily lose; Miko, Jack and Soundwave picked up on her worry but they stayed silent. Shade then paid attention to the Omega Lock as it filled with a brightly colours liquid. "What's that?" Soundwave turned to her. His visor lighting up with the formula and that was when she understood. Having to stay at the base on Cybertron with Ratchet did have its perks "Cybermatter" she whispered to herself as the ship jerked to move away from the planet but Shade could see a very big problem. Earth was a big planet and with the ships current position there was no way they could fly the ship away from Earth before the Omega Lock fired. Sighing Shade knew what had to be done. If the ship couldn't move in time then the Lock would have to be destroyed.

Clenching her fists she quickly turned and ran. "Dude, where are you going?" she heard Mikos voice just as she left the bridge and shouted back so she didn't have to stop as she was making her way to the lower deck.

"Stay with Soundwave!" Shade let her wings spread a little and flap to push her forward so that she was running at a faster pace, one that her peds could still keep up with. She swatted away any stray vehicons that she encountered not letting anyone distract her or stop her from getting where she was going. Turning the final corner she saw Arcee and Bumblebee fight through Starscream and a bunch of vehicon troopers onto the lower deck. She could see they were being overwhelmed a little which made her narrow her optics as she transformed and charged. She roared out a warning that Arcee and Bumblebee had quickly picked up on through there audio receptors and jumped back allowing Shade to ram right into the decepticons like bowling pins. They didn't stay down for long as Starscream made a break and was legging it around the edge of the deck towards a relic that Shade instantly recognised at the other end of the large hole in the floor. The Star sabre.

She noticed that Ratchet had engaged with Shockwave and another autobot, which she hadn't met before, had been shot into one of the almost empty canisters of cybermatter. It seemed like a race now as Bumblebee and Arcee kicked the vehicons away and followed after Starscream hoping to get to the Star sabre. Shockwave too as he punched Ratchet and ran for the relic. Watching the decepticon scientist made Shade angry; her hate for him growing every single day and that was why she wasn't going to let him get away unscathed today. Knocking away remaining vehicons around her with her tail she ran to the edge and jumped using her wings to pull her up as Arcee subdued Starscream and a following drone stopping them from reaching the sabre. It was then Bumblebee and Shockwave now as the scientist was firing at Bee while they raced to the relic but the scout was agile and able to evade the shots.

Bumblebee reached the sabre first but Shockwave was quick and he was just about to hit Bumblebee when Shade push herself forward and crashed into the scientist; knocking him into the wall. She didn't allow him to recover though as she moved up to him and scrapped her talons along his single optic leaving behind deep scratch marks. He went to feel the damage to his optic but Shade didn't allow him, instead she clenched his raised servo in between her jaw and kept knocking him into the wall earning her small grunts of pain from him as his front was slowly being crushed from the impact. She then swung him away to hit into Starscream, who had been fighting with Arcee. Arcee could have sworn that she almost saw red in Shades optics as the femme was looking at the two beaten decepticons. Shades desire to finish them once and for all was deep but she fought the urge; moving to Arcee's side as Bumblebeee dropped down to give Optimus the relic.

"Optimus, you must use the Star sabre to destroy the Omega Lock" Ratchet spoke through the com link as the Prime was still battling Megatron. "It is the only way to save Earth" Shade hated to admit it but Ratchet was right. She watched as Bumblebee got Optimus's attention as he was trying to get the Star sabre to him but the small movement of Shockwave and Starscream trying to get up distracted her. She wouldn't let them interfere so she charged up her fire attack and made sure that Arcee was behind her before unleashing it on the two decepticons, pushing them back down. She didn't keep it up knowing they didn't deserve that. Only when she saw Bumblebee jump from the side of the Omega Lock did she stop and watch it all unfold. She was helpless when she saw Megatron fire at Bumblebee; the blasts hitting him right on his spark chamber and the Star sabre falling out of his servos. As his optics flickered and offlined, the scouts body fell and splashed into the cybermatter. His spark extinguished.

Shades own spark sunk at the feeling that she had lost the scout, her brother. Megatron killed him. He took him like he had taken so many others. She noticed that a couple of vehicons had now subdued the blue autobot while Starscream and Shockwave were now watching. The seekers face full of glee.

The femme was about to pounce on him when she remembered something. Bumblebee fell into the cybermatter. Cbermatter being a substance that was used to rebuild and restore what was lost. There was no doubt in her now. She saw how Megatron swung his own sabre at Optimus making her Sire fall off the edge of the ship. That was when she couldn't fight the urge anymore.

She forced herself forward dropping down onto the Omega Lock; shaking the device. "Shade! No!" Arcee was begging her to not fight the gladiator. As Shade approached the silver mech, she noticed a light getting brighter from the cybermatter and automatically knew what was happening. Smiling she didn't hesitate to attack Megatron from behind knowing that Optimus was hanging on and Megatron was going to finish him. Shade swiped him away and she could hear the warlord growl in frustration.

The gladiator went to swing his sword at her but she evaded only to receive his foot into her face. Her side was now vulnerable as it faced him. "You are a failed experiment much like Helix was. I will do to you what I did to your Sire and carrier" the memories of that day flooded her processor. Her carrier crying as she was taken away and her Sire's yells of pain as he was killed. Her optics soley focussed on him now as she felt her rage coming to the surface and the need for revenge rising. The need that she had been suppressing for too long but she would not push it away now. When Megatron came closer to her and held his purple weapon up she quickly pushed her wing out hitting him away and then head-butting him into one of the Locks support pillars. He grunted but attacked her quickly again stabbing his sabre into her neck plates and severing any energon lines there. He was about to disconnect some vital circuitry but Shade didn't let the pain get to her as she swiped her talons at him making him back away in to evade. Only then did he begin to swipe horizontally but Shade was quick and used her strength to catch his swing in her jaw. Yanking his weapon out of his servos she could see the surprised and a little frightened look on his face plates as his blood red optics widened. Growling at the echoes of Megatrons last words she bit into the purple blade; her denta sinking in until it couldn't take the pressure anymore and snapped in half. The pieces falling from her jaw off of the side and burning up as they entered Earth's atmosphere.

Megatron seethed from losing his prized weapon and punched Shade hard a few time making her fall back onto her side. He then smirk and raised his energon cannon at the hanging on Optimus and all she could do was freeze. She couldn't help him. If she moved then Megatron would most certainly do it. "Watch as another Sire leaves you" his cannon powered up ready to fire at Optimus.

"Megatron!" a voice spoke out that Shade hadn't heard in eons, one that she welcomed back. The warlord turned to face the voice but couldn't do anything as he was suddenly impaled. The Star sabre rammed right through his spark. "You took my voice. You will never rob anyone of anything ever again" Shade looked to see Bumblebee holding the Star sabre. His chest plates looked as good a new like he had never been shot. His voice was just as she remembered like his voice box had never been broken.

Shade watched as Megatron was losing his strength. He fell on to his knee and tried to pull the blade from himself but he didn't have the strength. His optics and decepticon then began to flicker as his spark was slowly going out. His body unable to sustain itself with all the damage. Then his optics went black and all you could hear was the sound of him powering down. Megatron was offline.

His body falling off of the blade and over the edge. His form followed after his broken weapon as he burned up entering Earth's atmosphere. The Star sabre now stained with a dark purple substance that the femme now recognised as dark energon. She couldn't believe that he had infused himself with dark energon but what was more unbelievable was that Megatron was dead.

Bee moved and helped Optimus up so that he was no longer in danger of falling. As soon as he was safely up Optimus didn't hold himself back as he embraced his daughter though in her beast form. He could see she was hurt and tired but he couldn't help the relief that filled him seeing that she was alive and well. The purple and dark pink femme then used all the strength she had left to hoist herself up using her wings and grab onto Optimus and Bee. Lifting them all into the lower deck of the ship and dropping them down gently before transforming herself. Optimus was quick to catch her and support her weight as she struggled to stand on her own for a moment. "It is over Shade. We have won"

"No longer will people have to suffer" she smiled knowing that her true creators would be proud of what she had done.

"Bumblebee…" Ratchet and everyone else's face plates were that of surprise and happiness as they stared at the scout. Shade had to keep back a giggle knowing that he hadn't even noticed himself.

"Your voice" Arcee finished for the medic.

Bee did look confused themselves until it finally registered in his processor "my voice, what're you…my voice" the scout instantly hugged the medic with such glee "Ratchet, I have my pipes back"

Ratchet though happy for him and for what they had done did look a little awkward in the embrace but still giggled "yes. Yes we noticed"

"The cybermatter"

Shade nodded "didn't you know; its substance that gives life. It repairs what needs to be fixed from a damaged spark" Shade placed her servo on his chest plates where his spark chamber was "to a broken voice box" she then caress his chin before the scout that acted as her brother ran into her. His own servos wrapping around her tightly.

"It would seem the old field medic made good after all" Optimus cocked a smile at the news. The team didn't feel as damaged anymore. "Optimus Prime to all units, Megatron is no more. Wreckers a job well done securing the bridge"

Hearing that in her audio receptors Shade couldn't help but break from the hug and turn to her Sire. While hearing Ultra Magnus through the com link "It wasn't us, Sir. The credit belongs to the humans and…" Shade wouldn't let the second in command finish that as she made sure that she spoke through the com link too.

"And an ally that's been mistaken. Soundwave is on our side" Optimus had the look of wanting to question why she was standing up for the silent mech but didn't. He trusted her and her judgement and looking upon her now he could see that she had changed from her experiences on the warship. There was no reason to doubt what she was doing now.

The bots on the lower deck then all stared at the predacon femme to which she felt a little nervous "Shade, after all this time and torture you never lost faith in us. We've been separated for too long and might we say" Ratchet looked to his comrades then back to her "It's good to have you back" the femme smiled as one by one they welcomed her back and she was finally introduced to Smokescreen who didn't hold himself back. She could automatically tell that he was showing off for her. The young bot still had plenty to learn.

It wasn't long before the ship was being navigated into a space bridge for Cybertron and an extra human was brought aboard. Arcee and Shade made their way to the bridge where she was able to meet him and see Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack properly. "You're looking good kid" Wheeljack would complement here new strengths which only meant that he would now get her to spar with him.

"It's been too long, Shade. Suppose you don't need looking after no more" Bulkhead joked with her as he referred to the times he had watched and played with her before the war even began.

Ultra Magnus then approached and saluted her "It seems you never needed looking after. Predacon or not you were always capable of looking after yourself and in recent days you were the one looking after us" the second in command was thanking her for saving him and Wheeljack before in the cave when Predaking was going to kill them.

Looking over his shoulder Shade saw Soundwave steering the ship into the space bridge where it was all consumed and then spat out as they entered another region of space and in front of them a war ravaged Cybertron. "Go easy on him" Ultra Magnus saluted and returned to watching over what Soundwave was doing.

The ship was slowly navigated over Cybertron. Shade couldn't help but look over what Megatron had done to their home. Everything was destroyed. Parts burned and others just in pieces, not one part of Cybertron was left untouched. The war had stretched over the whole planet and when the planet died the place was distorted. "Shade" her name was called and she redirected her gaze to her friends. Skylight and Nightblade limped towards her with Skylynx and Darksteel right behind them though they looked a lot better. The autobots on the bridge became wary of the mechs but they instantly recognised the femmes. "I can't believe you took on Megatron while we were off fighting boring vehicon troopers"

Shade giggled "Anything to protect my family"

"Predaking?" Nightblade couldn't help but ask what was on all of their minds

"He's fine" Shade made sure to glance at the mechs as well so they were fully informed "a little banged up from being thrown off the ship but he'll recover"

Skylynx stepped forward then a little worried for his leader "thrown out the ship? Where is he?"

Shade raised her hands to calm him "relax Skylynx, I caught and hid him on one of the ships wings out of sight" they all nodded in understanding and saw that they were being watched by the wreckers only Shade would be able to break the ice "It's okay guys. They're not dangerous, they're friends" and the moment ended as they returned to what they were doing.

The Nemesis flew over the sea of rust and slowed when they arrived at their destination. "Commander, we've arrived at the well of all sparks" Shade had always wanted to visit the well. She had been scared once that she'd fall in but Optimus had reassured her that that would never happen. The Prime never did get a chance to take her; war seemed to consume his time as it did everything else. Her spark filled with sorrow seeing at her first to visiting the site would be to restore it instead of learn about it. That was back when she needed someone to be with her, when her entire family were there for her when Optimus couldn't be.

Her processor then turned to Predaking. He needed her just like she did back then. Things were different now though Preadking now knows the truth she still had a feeling that he wouldn't be so warming towards the autobots. But that didn't mean she was abandoning them. Optimus had seen the change in her already. She had grown and understand responsibility a little more. She had grown into the femme he was proud to see. All of them watched on the screen as the cybermatter was fired into the well. It seemed like a climactic moment and there were concerns that it wouldn't work considering the size of Cybertron but hopes were restored when the well began to glow a bright blue that seemed to spread out and take over the entire planet. It was a beautiful sight to see; there was only the wish that it wasn't necessary, that the war should never have happened

"Such luster" everyone gazed around at the voice of Knock Out who seemed to appear out of nowhere and stand with them like he belonged. The room remained silent as everyone was just as confused "What? I'm joining the winning team" nothing more needed to be done when Miko shot out still in the Apex armour and punched him square in the face plates.

The autobots couldn't help but admire what they had achieved that day. The sun was now rising over the horizon of the restored planet and Shade couldn't believe how beautiful it was to see it after all this time. There was something that she couldn't get off her mind though. There was now six predacons on Cybertron and although it will be easy for Darksteel and Skylynx to adjust Shade wished she could say the same for a certain mech. Predaking would need time to adjust to living on Cybertron and developing ways in which he could live in peace with the autobots. It wouldn't be something that he would achieve overnight and it was most definitely something that the mech wouldn't be able to do alone. Taking in the sight of her family minus Optimus and Ratchet in front of her Shade moved with ease towards the door slipping through without being spotted. She knew her way by now and didn't have to think before reaching the flight deck.

Spreading out her wings she took in the feeling of being home and that now she could explore it from the sky's for herself. Of course she had to think it over one more time before nodding to herself that this is what she wanted to do. It wouldn't be permanent and she could still come back and see them but this had to be done. She was about to push herself up with her wings when his voice sounded from behind her that stopped her in her tracks, her Sire. "Leaving when we've only just reunited" she turned to look him in the optics and saw that he wasn't alone. Arcee was stood beside him; she must have commed him.

"There's someone that needs me as much as I need him" she tried to read the Prime's face but got nothing. He was always difficult to read. Was he Sad or angry? "And this will all be for nothing if I don't help come to terms with the anger that he had inside of him. I'm going to help him find peace"

Optimus seemed to understand what she was saying as they spoke of the predacon that still had some form of hate for them. "He has your spark?" the purple femme was surprised. Was it really that obvious? She nodded in response and waited for him to speak his mind "You have made me and all of the autobots proud, Shade. You have grown so much in our absence and it does pain my spark that I couldn't stop it from happening to you. But if this is your wish that none of us will get in your way because you are right; we must uphold the peace with the predacons if we are to protect what we have achieved here" he moved forward and place his servo on her shoulder seeing that she was clearly upset about leaving them all. He put his other servo under her chin and tilted her helm up to look at him "I trust you, my daughter. You will keep the peace and protect Cybertron from the skies" Shade really couldn't help the small drop of lubricant that leaked from her optic that Optimus quickly wiped away. She gave him a smile and push herself into his warm embrace. It was strong and in that moment she felt so happy that she was almost tempted to stay.

After a minute or two they broke away and Shade moved from his embrace into Arcee's. "Be careful, little sister" Shade chuckled at what Arcee called her. Moving back Shade held up her pendent that she always wore and Arcee couldn't help the flutter in her spark.

"This isn't forever besides I'll be coming too much you'll be asking me to leave. And whenever Cybertron or the autobots needs me I'll be there" with that Shade didn't want to risk everyone coming to the flight deck and breaking down from saying good bye to them all so she quickly took off. Gliding around the side of the ship and down to land on the wing that she had left him on and sure enough there he was looking a lot better already.

His optics were offline but they soon lit up having sensed her presence and a warm smiled worked its way onto his face plates. The sight filling her spark with such joy "come on bucket head. Home is waiting for us" she reached her servo out to him which he graciously took and stood up. Though he was cunning. When he was stood to his full height he pulled her towards him letting her fall into his body where his arms wrapped around her and his helm leant down. His lips plates landing on hers that she happily leant into. Predaking was cheeky too as his slid his servo down to her waist and began to massage her. Shade quickly slapped his servo playfully and pulled away with a playful grin. "That's for another time when we're not so tired and dented" he chuckled at her.

"Are you not concerned for your family?"

They both walked to the edge of the wing just as she replied "Well you've been on the receiving end of my protectiveness towards them" she was joking around with him knowing that he wouldn't do that again, not now that he knew he could easily lose her "Please I'm basically moving out. I'll see them soon and if they need me they can call me" with that she didn't let anything more be said as she transformed and flew up. Predaking followed immediately the two predacons flying up higher into the sky of the restored planet and flying off towards the rising sun; leaving the warship behind. It did make Shade sad that she was leaving them at this point but she kept reminding herself of the positives and the things she's been telling Optimus and Arcee. She was looking ahead to the future now that was once not guaranteed.

Shade didn't both thinking of that too much though. She was home, she had her family back and she had Predaking. That was all she needed. Both Predaking and Shade let out a joy filled roar as they let their wings take them wherever they were going.

 **A/N: That's it, it's done! They fly off into the sunrise together which is a really sweet ending if you ask me. I really hope you enjoyed this and please review, would love to hear your opinions. They are always appreciated. I don't plan on writing in the Predacons Rising movie that follows on from this mostly because I've been neglecting my other fics for this one and with the different things that have been added into this it would be difficult to try and follow the films storyline; particularly with Skylynx and Darksteel. Anyways thanks for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing this.** **I don't own Transformers nor any OCs in this fic. All OCs belong to SuperSentai199.**


End file.
